Destiny Fights Back
by beaglesplus7
Summary: How Zane finds out about the timeline change and how the fab 5 deal with the Beverly problem.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own words the characters belong to SyFy.

Prologue: Zane's New Job

Zane sat in the conference room stunned. He could barely wrap his mind around what Jo had just said much less say anything himself. He had to be dreaming, but there she was still telling the DOD investigator that he, Zane Donovan, was now in charge of putting a team together to restart the genesis project and would no longer be involved in any DOD projects.

This is what he had come to Eureka for; to work on this project, but it had been shut down after Starks's death. He'd been moved around from one project to the next since then bored out of his mind. It was the boredom and his dislike of authority that had led to most of his antics. Always pushing it until whatever team leader he'd been assigned to went running and screaming to Fargo to "Make Donovan someone else's problem before I quit." Zane hadn't seen a single project through from start to finish since he'd gotten to Eureka, he either started one only to be kicked off or came into one in the middle of it to finish.

There had to be a trick, no way was Fargo going to let Zane work on his dream project, his obsession, his baby. Much less Jo Lupo give him the security clearance to do it. Shaking his head to clear it Zane pulled his thoughts together to pay attention to what Jo was saying to the Major assigned to investigate the theft of the EMP device.

"Director Fargo and I feel that Mr. Donovan will create fewer problems for all of us if we put him on a project that he actually gives a damn about."

"I really don't care where you put him, all I know is that I don't trust him nor do I want him anywhere near any of our projects. The man's criminal record alone is enough to make me cringe even if he wasn't responsible for this latest debacle." Replied the major

Yes, well if we're through here Major I have other things to attend to today. Including getting Zane access to his new lab and setting a few ground rules with him." Was Jo's noncommittal reply.

Zane watched as the Major shook Jo's hand, gave him a curt nod and left the room. Muttering under his breath that "he wouldn't put Donovan in charge of making a peanut butter and jelly sandwich much less a multimillion dollar project."

Jo turned around to face Zane her face a mask of neutrality, something Zane really hated. Lupo was damn hard to read and it drove him nuts. This was the first time they'd been alone together since the Kiss. She was avoiding him and he knew it. True she and Fargo had been getting hammered by this investigation, the signs of stress showing on both of them, more so Fargo than her but still it was starting to show. Really the whole band of five, as Zane had taken to calling them, were all getting more and more on edge the longer this investigation took. Zane had noticed that Jo when she thought no one was around to see would drop her mask and she looked like she had the weight of the world crashing down on her. Zane waited for Jo to say something to him afraid, if he was completely honest, that if he said the wrong thing now she'd yank his dream out from under him in a heartbeat. It was still hard to reconcile the Jo Lupo he'd known with the one standing in front of him now and that Jo Lupo had been a vindictive bitch.

"You'll be able to get into the lab by the end of the day. Put a list of who you want on your team together and get it me and Fargo for final clearance."

"Not to look a gift horse in the mouth, but I thought you and Fargo would agree with the Major about trusting me to run anything around here." Was Zane's reply and he could have kicked himself for it. "Don't blow this" he thought to himself.

"Like I told the Major I think you'll cause fewer problems for me if you're actually on a project that you care about. Fargo and I both agree you need something that actually interests you to do, something your excited about. Shuffling you around from one project to the next that bores you within minutes hasn't been working." Jo replied with a little smile on her face.

For the second time today this Jo Lupo stunned him. How did she know this was the project he'd been dying to get his hands on? Zane had never discussed how much this project had meant to him with anyone. It wasn't his style to let anyone close enough to know how much he really cared about anything. Yet here she was talking to him like she knew him better than he knew himself.

That's when it hit him. Jo was putting as much distance has she could between the two of them. She'd found another way to avoid him by dangling the one thing she thought he wanted most in front of him. Jo didn't have a lot to do with the projects that didn't involve the DOD. It was the military projects she kept the closest eye on and got the most involved with. A project studying the beginnings of the universe wasn't something that needed her extra levels of security or expertise.

Zane pulled himself back out of his own thoughts and looked Jo in the face, gone was that little half smile; she looked like the cat that had caught the canary. She had him and she knew it, there was no way in hell he'd turn this down. Then she twisted the knife.

"I've got requests for access to lead this project from every physicist on the planet, please don't let me find out I made a colossal mistake by trusting you with it." Jo said and turned around and left. For the first time that he could think of in his life Zane felt the need to prove himself to someone, he wasn't about to let Jo down.

Zane stood alone in the conference room and pulled the ring he'd taken to wearing on a chain out of his shirt. Looking at it Zane made a promise to himself and Jo. "You're not getting rid of me that easily JoJo, I will figure out what happened to the five of you and how it affected us."

Tucking the ring back into his shirt Zane walked out of the conference room excited about his new project and the upcoming battle of wills with one beautiful Josephina Lupo. Zane Donovan wasn't bored anymore, for the first time in months he was fully engaged in his two projects.


	2. Chapter 2: Well Its a Plan

Well It's a Plan Chapter 1:

_Three weeks later at Café Diem_

"I still don't think it's a good idea to bring this guy here to GD Jo" Fargo whined plaintively.

"I have to agree with Fargo" Allison chimed in looking at Jo, Carter and Henry.

"Look" Jo responded to the two of them, frustration clearly ringing in her voice. "We've been over this. This guy has been sniffing around trying to get hired on here at GD for weeks. We know thanks to what Carter and I have been able to piece together that he's connected to Beverly. "

"The only way to find out what Beverly is up to now is to get close to him. The only way to do that is to let him get close to us" Carter added, thinking to himself it wasn't the best plan but the only one they had.

"Carter and Jo are right. We can't afford to be blindsided by Beverly and her group, we all know exactly how dangerous she can be" was Henry's calm reply. "She knows about Grant and she knows about us. Beverly is a very real threat and we can't just ignore it and hope she leaves us alone."

Allison sighed but said "You're right Henry, I know that. It's just that I want all of this to be over. We…All of us… need to be able to get on with our lives."

Carter put his arm around Allison "We can't do that if we're constantly living under the threat of being exposed at any moment. I don't like it any more than you Allie but we need to stick with the plan Jo and I came up with. It's all we've got to go on."

The five of them looked at each other and silently nodded in agreement. Each wondering when if ever this was going to be over and they could relax. Jo rose from her chair as Vincent came over to see if they needed anything else. Jo looked at them all with a glint of determination in her eyes telling them "I need to get to GD. Time to meet our newest employee and get this started." Jo walked out the door leaving the other four looking worried and wondering if they'd made the right choice and how they were going to get close enough to this guy to find out what he was really up to. Jo headed to GD thinking "Finally some action, I'm sick to death of waiting around for the ax to fall."

_Global Dynamics_

Marcus Reynolds sat in Jo's office taking silent inventory of everything there and patiently waiting for the head of GD security to arrive. Jo paused in her doorway trying to take stock of the man sitting there and trying to decide how to play him. Marcus was smart, one of the best computer programmers around. Jo was certain he should have a criminal record longer than Zane's, but Marcus had never been caught at anything just suspected of a lot. Jo walked inside of her office extending her hand out as Marcus stood at the sound of her arrival. "Marcus Reynolds? I'm Jo Lupo welcome to Global Dynamics." Marcus looked at Jo smiling at the sight of the beautiful woman standing before him. "Thank you, it's a pleasure to be here. Especially if I get to work with someone as gorgeous as you" Marcus replied. Jo keeping her smile in place did a mental eye roll. Something about just the simple contact of shaking his hand made her skin crawl. Keeping her smile in place Jo turned to leave telling Marcus "Let's get you to the Cryptology Lab so that you can meet the rest of your team and get started."

Sitting at his desk starring at his computer screen Zane slammed his coffee cup down a little harder than he'd intended, but damn it this entire week had frustrated him. Something was wrong with the program he'd written to collect his first set of data. There was simply no way two separate streams of light traveling through time and space could intertwine and merge with each other. The data he was seeing wasn't any more possible than time travel, now he'd have to scrap the whole thing and start over.

He'd already arrived at GD this morning in a bad mood and had hoped to forget about last night by getting lost in his work. He'd hurt Zoe, he hadn't meant to but he had. Zane had assumed that once Zoe went back to Harvard she'd find another guy to crush on and would move Zane safely back into the friends column. Giving him the out of not having to say anything, but that didn't happen and last night he'd had to tell Zoe they would never be anything more than friends. Now the only real friend he had in this town was hurt and angry with him.

It didn't help that after three weeks of trying he wasn't any closer to getting Jo alone to talk to her again or finding out what had happened to the band of five. All Zane had learned was that Jo Lupo was very very good at avoiding someone if she wanted to. He would almost swear she had a tracking device on him so she could know where he was at all times and make sure she was never there.

Frustrated Zane stood up and left his lab. Coming out into the hallway only to see Jo standing there smiling up almost flirtatiously at "What the hell? Marcus Reynolds. What could Jo possibly be thinking letting that scum into Global?" Zane didn't think his day could get any worse at least not until he heard Jo say "Dinner? Sure why not I could use the down time, eight O'clock Café Diem." Zane could barely believe his response, but right now he wanted to strangle someone. Jo was going on a date.


	3. Chapter 3: Denial is a Beautiful Thing

I own nothing but my own words, the characters belong to SyFy.

AN1: Thank you Sydnew, Copperminted, Jena and writergirl99 for the reviews they made my day.

**Later** **that afternoon in Fargo's office**

"Alright sonic protocols are in place, now maybe you can tell us what's going on with this Reynolds guy" Fargo worriedly said to Jo.

"He's only been here for half a day Fargo. I'm good, but even I'm not That good." was Jo's impatient reply.

"But you said" Jo cut Fargo off looking around the room at the other's " I said I had a way to get close to him so that I could figure this out, not that I had already solved all of our problems." The others waited knowing Jo would eventually continue but they also noticed that she looked very uncomfortable. "He asked me out on a date" Jo told them all quietly. The others stared at Jo in shock, not at the fact that Reynolds had asked her but that she appeared to be considering it.

"Jo you don't have to do this, we'll find another way" Allison came over to her friend.

"It's perfect!" exclaimed Fargo once again showing just how clueless he could be sometimes.

"Allison is right you don't have to do this Jo. We'll come up with something else" Jack chimed in, his concern for Jo and everything she'd already been through showing.

"It's already done. I'm meeting him for dinner tonight at Café Diem" Jo told them all stoically keeping her face neutral. God she felt guilty. It didn't seem to matter how many times today she'd reminded herself she had nothing to feel guilty about. This wasn't her timeline; here she had no one that she was accountable to. She was free to do what she wanted with whoever she wanted, even if it was more of a recon mission then a real date. "Yep you're a free woman, just keep repeating that to yourself" Jo thought.

"See it's perfect, Jo will get the information we need" Was Fargo's excited reply. The other three turned to him all with varying degrees of annoyance on their faces "Shut up Fargo" they all said.

Jack walked up to Jo, concern for his friend clear on his face. He knew better than any of the others exactly how hard the changes in this new timeline had been on Jo. He'd watched her for weeks struggling to come to terms with not just having lost Zane but Zoe's crush on her former boyfriend. Jack knew Jo would never admit it but he was pretty damn sure she was not ready for this real or not. Laying a hand on her arm half expecting she would shrug it off Jack tried to talk to her "Look Jo you can call this off, we'll find another way. You don't have to be the one to get close to this guy."

"He's right Jo" Henry added "we are in this together this doesn't have to be all on you"

"But she's already said yes" Fargo whined "How would it look if she suddenly canceled now? Besides we don't know how long we have before Beverly strikes again"

"She can tell him something came up at work. It's not like that never happens around here" Allison snapped, her patience with Fargo coming to an end. Really could Fargo not see how difficult this was for Jo Allison wondered?

Jo stepped back from Jack shaking her head "No Fargo's right, we don't know how much time we have before Beverly makes her move. Reynolds gave me an opening and I'm going to take it." Jo said firmly looking around at her friend's concerned faces. She loved them all but she really wished they'd stop looking at her like she might break. "Look this is the quickest and easiest way to try and get close enough to this guy to figure out what he wants. I've got this, I can handle Reynolds." Jo said confidently even if that wasn't really how she was feeling at the moment.

Knowing Jo's mind was made up Jack looked at his friend telling her "I don't really like this Jo but I know your right. It's just that I have a bad feeling about this, be careful"

Jo gave Jack a small smile. "I always am." Was Jo's reply as turned to leave Fargo's office.

The other four were left standing in Fargo's office looking at each other wondering for the second time that day if they were making the right decision. Allison turning to Jack the worry clearly evident on her face "Jack we need to keep an eye on Jo. She'll never admit how difficult this is going to be on her." Jack sighed "I know and we will. But part of me thinks Jo needs to do this if she's ever really going to move on." Seeing the look of surprise on Allison's face he held up his hand and continued "I know this isn't real, but maybe it will help Jo examine how she really feels about having to get on with her life without Zane."

Jack was still the only one of them that knew about Jo throwing the engagement ring at this Zane, he didn't know why but he also knew Jo and Zane hadn't spent much time with each other since then. Jo had steadfastly refused to say anything about the confrontation between herself and Zane and Jack hadn't pushed, but given the way things had stood between them since he had guessed it hadn't gone too well. Despite his new found happiness with Allison Jack felt a profound sadness that the same wasn't happening for his friend. He had always felt Jo and Zane were more than just good for each other but that they complimented each other in a way few couples did and he sincerely wished Jo could have that back, she deserved it.

**Zane's Lab**

Zane's day had not gotten any better since he'd stormed back into his lab after hearing Jo accepting a date with Marcus. Zane had spent the day alternating between trying to work (something that had been completely futile), trying to figure out what the hell had possessed Fargo and Jo to let someone like Marcus anywhere near GD and trying to deny that the idea of Jo going on a date with someone that wasn't him really pissed him off.

He had tried to just go back to work telling himself he didn't really care what she did all he wanted from her was to solve the mystery that surrounded her and the band of five and figure out what that mystery had to do with he and Jo. If he had been in the mood to be honest with himself, which he was not, he would have had to admit that was a complete and utter lie. He wanted a hell of a lot more than that from Jo he always had, but he wasn't ready to admit it at least not in any concrete way.

Instead Zane had chosen to focus on what in the hell had possessed Fargo and Jo to let the likes of Marcus Reynolds into Global. While Zane had never been able to trace the hacker that had stolen all that foundation money from Mrs. Spadaro he was pretty damn sure it had been Marcus, leaving Zane with no choice but to steal money from the DEA to replace it. All of which had led to his conviction and him coming to Eureka.

Even though Marcus was a few years older than Zane he had first met him when he'd gone to MIT. Zane had always been one to cause trouble and rebel against any and all authority but he had lines even he wouldn't cross. Marcus had no problems with not only crossing those lines but ignoring any moral compass what so ever. Zane had firsthand knowledge of just how far Marcus would go, though it wasn't common knowledge, Marcus was the reason he had been expelled from MIT in the first place. It hadn't taken Zane long to figure out Marcus was scum and that he wanted as little to do with him as possible. Marcus was the one that had caused the explosion in the school lab nearly killing another student but Zane had been blamed for it. He had loved MIT and seeing this Marcus, who didn't like being shown up in class by a snot nosed little kid, had set about to get rid of him. Zane had learned then and there to never let anyone see how much he really cared about anything again.

Jo may not have the off the charts high IQ's of the scientists at Global but Zane had always thought she was smart, you couldn't graduate top of your class as West Point without being smart, and that she could read people like no one else. This whole thing had him questioning all that. Zane recalled that when he had first come to town all anyone saw when they looked at him was convicted felon. No one, especially not Jo, had been really willing to look beyond that and get to know Zane or give him much of a chance. So why the hell was Jo not only willing to welcome Marcus at Global but to actually accept a date with the man? Sure Marcus had never been convicted of anything but Jo had to know that Marcus was dangerous in ways he had never even considered being. Was she really that shallow that all that mattered to her was that he had been convicted and Marcus had not?

None of this made sense Jo's background check would have been thorough. In fact Zane suspected the CIA would be envious of Jo's ability to get the dirt on someone, the woman was absolutely anal about security when it came to Global and Eureka as a whole. Hell the date made less sense when he considered everything, Jo hadn't dated anyone the entire time he'd been here. Sure he'd heard the rumors about her and Taggert but after meeting Taggert Zane had a hard time imaging that they were true. None of this equated with the Jo Lupo that Zane knew.

That thought drew him up short and he once again found himself looking at the ring around his neck. "What do I really know about Jo?" The ring, such a small thing yet it brought into question everything he knew about her. Zane _knew_ she hated him, that she had in fact made no secret that she thought he was beneath her. He _knew_ she lived by the rules and law like they were her own personal religion and his rebellious streak was an affront to that. He _knew_ that they had never even been on a date, not that he hadn't asked _once_, much less been so close that he had given her this ring. Hell he'd never come close to considering giving his grandmother's ring to anyone much less Jo Lupo, yet here it was thrown back in his face by the sexiest enemy he'd ever had. An enemy that ever since Founder's Day had completely changed on him in every way possible.

The ring had mysteriously disappeared the same day he'd come to Eureka. He distinctly remembered getting the call from his bank telling him something odd had happened to his safety deposit box, the first chance he got he had gone to check on it. The security footage showed a bright flash of light coming from the inside of his box and then nothing else. When Zane had gone in to check on its contents he had found several of his passports all with different identities, some currency from various countries and some old family paperwork. The ring however had been gone; Zane had spent many long frustrating hours trying to figure out what had happened to it and who could possibly have taken it. It wasn't any more valuable than any other engagement ring, the money in his box had been worth a hell of a lot more, yet the ring had been the only thing taken. It was the only thing he had to remember his grandmother by and he had taken seriously the promise he had made to her to only give the ring to the woman he knew in his soul he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

Zane tucked the ring back into his shirt not even close to being ready to contemplate what it meant that Jo had had his ring. He was sure she hadn't stolen it from him but he was no longer quite so sure that he hadn't given it to her. He had been serious when he'd told Jo that the kiss between them all those weeks ago in Carter's office hadn't felt like the first time. The thought of what that meant scared him to death.

Zane shook his head to clear his thoughts from the direction they were taking. It was nothing more than the thrill of solving a puzzle, the challenge of keeping Jo off balance that drove him. It had nothing to do with how she'd felt in his arms or the intensity of the desire he'd felt for her when she'd responded to his kiss. "It's just the challenge, keep repeating that to yourself" Zane thought as he got up and left his lab to head out to Café Diem. The fact that that was where Jo was going for her date had nothing to do with his decision to eat dinner there tonight himself. Yep, denial was a beautiful thing to Zane at the moment.

**The cryptology lab:**

Marcus sat alone in his lab talking quietly on his cell phone. "I didn't say I wouldn't do it, all I said was it was a shame to have kill someone as beautiful as Jo Lupo." Marcus sat listening intently to the person on the other end of the line before responding "Yes I know I need to find out what she and the rest of them know before I do anything else. It shouldn't be a problem I have a date with Jo this evening I'll get close to her and use her to find out what they know. Really how hard can it be to outwit one little soldier there not the brightest bunch on the planet you know." Marcus listened some more, his frustration with this conversation growing. "I get that you're worried about her being around when we put our plan into motion. I just don't understand why you're so worried you think we need to kill her first. But hey I don't make the decisions, you want Lupo dead than dead she'll be." Marcus ended the call wondering what had gotten into Beverly. Seriously Jo Lupo looked like she belonged on the cover a magazine, and he couldn't for the life of him see how going up against Jo could be any more dangerous than going up against a fashion model. What was she going to do attack him with one of her high heels? Rolling his eyes at the paranoia of his boss Marcus left to go get ready for his date.

**7:30 p.m. **

Jo stood in the bedroom of her new home eyeing herself critically in the mirror wondering if maybe she hadn't let Grace go a little overboard with helping her get ready for tonight. "Well at least she has me wearing jeans" Jo thought. She took a few steadying breaths as she finished putting on her jewelry trying to push down the nausea she was feeling. Ever since she'd left Fargo's office that afternoon she'd been desperately trying to stamp out any all feelings like she was cheating on Zane or that she was some low life scum by doing this. Zane her Zane was gone and she needed to keep reminding herself of that until her brain and her heart got the message. Sure this Zane that she now had to deal with looked, sounded and even on rare occasions acted like the man she had known and loved so much, but he wasn't. This Zane was harder, he had more of an edge to him and he had a chip on his shoulder the size of a meteor, especially when it came to her. It wasn't going to do her any good to keep dwelling on the past and wishing things could go back to the way they were before.

Jo looked at herself in the mirror again, at the eyes that never seemed to reflect anything back at her but sadness and grief. She wondered if it would ever end if she would ever see real happiness there again. Her head told her that someday she would move on find someone to spend her life with but her heart told her she'd never love that person as much as she did Zane. She'd never survive letting anyone get this close to her again.

Jo sighed and tried again to get her head in the game before she left to meet Marcus she had a bad feeling it could be dangerous if she wasn't completely focused on her goals when it came to dealing with him. Instinctively she knew Marcus was more dangerous than she'd let on to the others, she knew playing with Marcus could be deadly. It was why she had refused to back down from her plan that she be the one to get close to him, Jo was not about to let any of the others risk their lives.

Something about him just gave her the creeps, she couldn't put her finger on it just yet but she knew that she would. Whatever it was went far beyond anything she'd learned about him doing her background checks and that had been enough for her to know she really disliked this guy. It hadn't been too hard for her to read between the lines and figure out that Marcus had caused the explosion Zane had been expelled from MIT for. Jo thought back to her first date with her Zane and the way his face had lit up when he'd talked about his time there and wondered if this Zane had felt the same way. That alone was reason enough for Jo to hate Marcus Reynolds.

Jo took a few more calming breaths and pushed all of her thoughts and feelings to the side; if anyone had been in the room with her they would have taken a cautionary step back. Gone was Jo Lupo head of GD security and woman with the broken heart, in her place stood Jo Lupo Army Ranger gearing up for a mission. Her eyes now reflected unwavering focus and a drive to succeed that was usually unequalled. Jo had been well trained and she intended to use all of that training now. Smiling what could only be considered a deadly smile Jo headed out to begin letting Marcus think he was charming enough to get her to drop her guard and outwit her.

**8:00 p.m. Café Diem**

Jo stepped out of her car and put an extra bit of swing into her hips as she walked to the door in her spiked heels. It had been a while since she'd had to slip out of her own true personality and into a different persona for a mission. She paused at the door and sent up a quick prayer that she hadn't lost her touch since leaving the Army. Opening the door Jo stepped inside, judging from the sudden silence that swept across the room at her entrance she knew she hadn't and this time put on a smile that could only be described as seductive as she headed for the table Marcus was already seated at.

Zane had spent the last 15 minutes trying to look like he wasn't watching the time. It was now 8 o'clock so when the door chimed he looked up from his vinnespresso knowing it would be the ever punctual Jo walking through the door. For the next 30 seconds that was the last thing Zane knew. The sight of Jo in her date attire made his ability to think nonexistent. All Zane could do was feel and those feelings told him to get up and drag Jo way somewhere they could be alone. The only word echoing in his brain, actually through every cell in his body, was "MINE".


	4. Chapter 4: When Did Life Become a Rerun

Chapter 4: When Did Life Become a Rerun

AN: I took the description of how Jo was dressed from a promotional picture of Erica Cierra; I thought she looked so beautiful and very un-Jo like in it.

When Zane had recovered enough for his mind to start working again he couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Jo Freaking Lupo was beyond hot." His eyes raked over her from her spiked heels, to the jeans that looked like they had been painted on her, to the low cut, tight fitting white spaghetti strapped top. Her makeup had been expertly done from the red lipstick, to the darker than she normally wore eye shadow, that somehow managed to make her eyes look even more incredible then they usually did. Her hair was down and done in that casual windswept look used on models. Zane had never seen a woman look sexier than Jo looked and he'd never wanted a woman more than he wanted her right now.

Zane watched Jo walk over to Marcus's table and sit down, his eyes narrowing into slits at the site of her with the other man. Vincent noticing the look on Zane's face carefully put his plate of food down on the counter and backed away wondering how much damage was going to be done to his place after the latest around in the Lupo/Donovan war. There was no mistaking that the usually easy going look was replaced by barely controlled fury and that Zane was directing that look at Jo and her date. Vincent sighed knowing this was about to be a long night and went over to the table occupied by the Sherriff and Dr. Blake to warn them.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" Zane thought he'd never felt this way before when seeing a woman he was interested in with some other guy so why was he now feeling this, whatever this was, about Jo. He was honest enough with himself to admit he wanted Jo, even that he saw her as a challenge unlike any other he'd ever faced, but he'd always assumed that once he'd had her it would get it out of his system and he would move on to the next girl. Now he wasn't all sure that was true.

He began to do complex math equations in his head to calm himself down; he needed to think logically about this. Zane didn't do feelings he was a keep it casual, have some fun and move on kind of guy, but nothing about what he was feeling right now said any of those things to him and he didn't like it. What he was feeling shook him to his commitment phobia core. He turned his attention to the plate of Food Vincent had brought him and tried desperately not to look like his focus was completely zeroed in on Jo's table; besides Vincent's cheeseburger's, which were simply the best Zane had ever had, deserved to be acknowledged. Zane took a bite of his food and idly wondered if Vincent was ill, the normally out of this world food tasted like sawdust in his mouth. There was no way he was even going to contemplate much less admit the problem wasn't with Vincent's cooking but with him.

* * *

To say that Jack was stunned at the sight of his ex-deputy would have been an understatement "Um, wow!" was all he could come up with. Allison gave him an amused smile she'd already been told by Grace just how incredible Jo looked. Jack turned to Allison with a sheepish look on his face; he knew that like every other guy in the place he hadn't been able to take his eyes off Jo as she walked over to meet her Reynolds. "A... she's, well I mean, I know Jo's beautiful but who knew she could look like that" Jack stammered. Allison's amused look intensified at Jack having been caught acting like any other hot blooded male when confronted with the sight of an incredibly beautiful woman. Chuckling a little at Jack's discomfort Allison replied "I think Grace really took to heart Jo's comment about wanting to make damn sure she had Marcus's attention. Judging from the looks on every male's face, especially Zane's, I'd say it was a success." The comment made Jack's head snap up and he turned to look over at the counter thinking "well, well, well I was right Zane isn't as unaffected by Jo as he pretends to be."

Vincent came up to Jack and Allison's table to take their order but he couldn't help leaning into the two a little bit and in a slightly worried whisper tell Jack "I hope you have your handcuffs handy Sherriff, I think Zane is spoiling for a fight."

"Oh Crap, not good" Jack replied. Both he and Allison now turned their full attention to Zane. The last thing they needed now was for Zane to act on his not so well hidden feelings for Jo. Allison taking in the angry set of Zane's mouth wondered how bad this was going to get and what could be done to head Zane off before he started world war III. Tonight was not a good time for Zane to suddenly decide to do something about his more than obvious attraction to her friend, as much as Allison hated to admit it they needed Jo to be able to get close to Marcus there really was no other way. "What is it with men and their bad timing" Allison thought with a sigh.

Jack had seen that look on Zane's face enough times before, now in both timelines, to know it meant trouble. "Umm if he looks like he's going to get up" Jack began. God if Zane went up to Jo and started a hostile confrontation with her Jack knew Jo would automatically respond in kind with the force of a small nuclear weapon going off. "We head him off" was Allison's calm reply. At the look of disbelief that that would even be possible on Jack's face she continued a little more firmly "That's why we're here and not tucked up on my couch right now, to watch Jo's back and make sure things go smoothly tonight. As much as I would love to see Jo and Zane work things out, with so much riding on Jo succeeding with Marcus, now is unfortunately not a good time for Zane to decide the same thing" Both Allison and Jack sat at their table watching Zane and wishing things didn't always have to be so damn complicated. Their friend desperately needed to catch a break and right now it didn't look like that was going to happen any time soon. Allison and Jack also both desperately wanted to just be able to spend time with one another and not have to worry about the threat of exposure that constantly hung over all of their heads.

* * *

"I know I've only been here an hour and a half but is this night ever going to end" Jo thought impatiently to herself, not that any of the overly shocked patrons of Café Diem could tell what she was thinking. To Marcus and anyone else that was paying attention, which was really everyone in the café, Jo looked like a woman who was thoroughly enjoying her night out with the handsome man sitting across from her. Marcus had regaled her with little antidote's about himself all of which Jo was sure were completely fabricated. She in turn had told him about some of the more outrageous incidents in Eureka and watched carefully to see if the mention of one project or experiment got his attention more than any of the others. She had openly flirted with him and laughed in all the appropriate places at his stories. She was sure that some women probably found Marcus Reynolds charming but Jo was not only bored out of her mind her feeling of creepiness around this guy was growing.

Jo had gone back to fighting off her feelings of guilt and that she was somehow cheating when she'd seen Zane sitting at the counter. She needed to concentrate and really wished she could get through one night without having to keep repeating to herself that he was NOT her Zane and never would be. It wasn't helping that she was fully aware of the fact that he had been watching her and Marcus all night with a look that screamed a fight was coming. Jo couldn't even fathom what he was so pissed at her about, she'd made sure to leave him alone since giving him his new lab no walking by to check up on him, nothing. Not one single damn incident of her "_passive aggressive_" behavior to be had "what the hell was his problem?" she wondered. Zane's attitude was making her skin itch. Coupled with the tedium of spending time with Marcus Jo was pretty sure that if Zane wanted a fight she'd be more than happy to give it to him, even if she didn't know what the fight would be about. Giving herself a mental shake Jo went back to concentrating on Marcus.

Their conversation turned to the people in the town. There was nothing odd in Marcus wanting to know more about the people he would now be working with after all he was new to Eureka, but something was off and Jo's intuition was telling her to tread carefully. It didn't take long for Jo to realize he didn't give a damn about anyone other than the five of them and Jack in particular. "Got you" she thought. Marcus had confirmed what she and Jack had believed; he was there because of them, but what she wondered did Beverly want with Jack. If his interest had been in Henry or Allison, heck even Fargo she could understand it, they were after all brilliant scientists, but no Marcus was zeroed in on Jack. Jo definitely did not like where this was heading and she was more than a little worried about her friend.

Marcus had to wonder how in the world Jo Lupo had gotten the job as head of GD security, the woman was completely incapable of holding a conversation more in depth than flirtation and idle banter. As far as he could figure Director Fargo had hired Jo for her looks alone, he should have no problem getting the information he needed from her. Normally Marcus would be pleased to have such a beautiful but completely clueless woman as a companion for the evening, women like that were fairly easy to get into bed. Unfortunately he wasn't looking to simply have a one night stand with Jo, he couldn't risk any hurt feelings on her part when he had so little time to accomplish his goals, and Beverly was getting impatient to move forward with their plan.

Marcus was relieved when Jo had finally begun to talk about some of the people she knew here, it gave him the opening he needed to start feeling her out about her friends. Phase one of getting Jo to let down her guard was well under way. He really didn't want to have to waste his whole night bored nearly to tears when there was going to be no payoff for him at the end of it. Marcus looked up at Jo and seeing the look on her face began to reevaluate whether or not he could sleep with her. "If she believed they were starting a relationship it would certainly be easier to get want he wanted from her and make her death look like and accident" he thought to himself. He had been planning on framing Zane Donovan for her death but this way had the added benefit of him being able to sample all that Jo Lupo had to offer. Hell maybe he'd still frame Donovan for it just for kicks.

* * *

Vincent walked by Jo and the new guys table wondering when the explosion was going to happen. The tension in this place was so thick he was convinced he could cut it with a knife and start serving it to people on plates, only Jo and her date seemed unaware of it. In fact as surprising as it was Vincent could almost believe Jo and her guy were completely unaware there was anyone else in the café. Vincent stopped and inspected his surroundings to see if any of his customers needed anything, he did a double take at the look on Jo's face. The look of open invitation from her made him believe the new guy was about to become a very lucky man. It was the look on Zane's face that made Vincent start looking around for cover, the explosion that had been building all night with the man had now reached critical mass. He silently sent up a prayer that the damage inflicted to his establishment wouldn't be anywhere near as bad as the last time Jo and Zane had gone at each other there.

To Vincent it was like watching a picture in slow motion, everything started happening at once. Zane bounded up from his stool heading not for the door but directly for Jo's table, Carter and Dr. Blake, both of whom had not relaxed all night, jumped up from their seats and began heading straight for Zane, Jo who had seemed uncharacteristically oblivious tonight suddenly tensed up like she was just now aware of the danger and ready for it to arrive so she could kick ass and take names. Vincent was becoming very afraid he'd have to rebuild the whole café by the time everything was said and done. Even the customers were starting to look around for the nearest escape route not wanting to become innocent bystanders in Jo taking Donovan down. Not one of them believing Zane stood any chance and they all thought he was insane for wanting to start something with the tiny powerhouse that was Jo Lupo. She was going to be royally pissed when Zane started messing with her and her date.

Scenes from several different action movies where nothing was left standing at the end floated through Vincent's mind.

Zane came up off his stool seething and thinking to himself "He'd be damned after waiting for over two years if anyone other than him, especially not Marcus, was ever going to touch Jo. It was past time the woman figured out he was standing right here and admitted there was something going on between them. Hell he'd given the woman his grandmothers ring!" Zane didn't even want to contemplate what the implications of that last thought meant, he only knew that he and Jo were going to have it out.

Jack and Allison flew out of their seats desperately trying to get to Zane before he reached Jo. Neither having a clue how they were going to stop the obviously furious younger man who'd just picked a really bad time to figure out who and what he wanted.

Jo didn't know what the hell was wrong with Zane but she knew the fight was on and truthfully she needed something to relieve the tension. She was preparing to rise and launch into an assault Donovan wasn't likely to forget anytime soon when the door chimed announcing a new arrival.

Fargo unaware of what had been about to happen charged into the café heading straight for Jo yelling at her to arrest someone.

For the second time that night all sound stopped in the café as everyone starred at Fargo in shock. Jo took one look at her friend and she had to fight to contain the laughter that was threatening to spill out of her, she didn't think Fargo would take it too well right now. Rising slowly from her seat and noticing that Allison and Jack were now making their way over, Jo couldn't help herself she leaned in shoulders shaking from trying not to laugh and asked Fargo "Um did you by any chance restart that bowling tournament with the guys from Area 51 and forget to tell me about it?" Fargo stopped up short and looking sheepish replied "yeah, but I'm sure I mentioned it. Didn't I?" Jo lost it, looking at Allison and seeing the same laughter in her eyes Jo barely got out "Well Purple is definitely a better color for you than Green" before she broke out into uncontrollable giggling which was quickly joined in by Allison's.

All the previous tension in the room evaporated at the sight of Jo Lupo openly giggling at their now purple from head to toe boss. Not one person in the room could recall ever hearing Jo giggle before, Zane was transfixed by the sight. For the first time ever everyone was happy to see Director Fargo. Turning to Marcus Jo apologized for having to cut the evening short and with Allison and Jack escorted Fargo out of the café and back to Global so that Allison could fix things.

**Later that night**

Jo arrived home incredibly tired, what had been a long day had turned into an even longer night. She had confirmed to the other three that Marcus was here because of them but she had stopped short of saying anything about his special interest in Jack, only telling her friend he needed to be extra careful when dealing with the guy. She'd tell him about it later when they were alone, no need to worry Allison any more than was necessary. Fargo's predicament had provided Jo with some much needed stress relief and as she made her way to her door she thought about sending a very nice but also anonymous gift to the guys from Area 51. She thought maybe tickets to that comic con thing would be good; all the geeks seemed to like that.

When she reached her front door Jo instantly knew something wasn't right, pulling her gun out she slowly turned the knob and made her way cautiously inside. The lights came on and Jo gun at the ready was greeted with "Hello usually comes first."

"Not when you're going to shoot somebody for breaking into your house it doesn't."

"Where's your boyfriend?" At Jo's eye roll Zane continued "What? It looked like true love."

"No it looked like a date, I'm sure you know what one of those looks like." Jo said sarcastically as she brushed past him heading into her living room "Did you need something or did you think I might need advice from a serial dater?"

Zane stopped just in front of her not really sure what had possessed him to come here tonight and said the first thing that popped into his head "Yeah, I wanted you to know I didn't like that, seeing you on a date with Marcus, I didn't like it at all."

"Uh oh" Jo thought to herself but to Zane she said "Putting aside for the moment that who I chose to date is absolutely none of your business, what do you want Zane it's late."

"This" Zane said and for a second time he hauled Jo into his arms and brought his lips crashing down on hers. Pouring all of the need and possessiveness he felt for her into the kiss only to have those feelings increase tenfold when she responded to him. Zane had not been prepared for the intensity of emotions he was feeling having Jo in his arms returning his kiss. He pulled back, both of them slightly breathless and looking her straight in the eyes said "I think I've been pretty clear about what I want, the question you have to ask yourself is what do you want JoJo?" With that Zane turned around and left, leaving Jo alone to sink down on her couch and wonder when had her life turned into a series of reruns.


	5. Chapter 5: Unconscious Bliss

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own words the rest belongs to SyFy.**

**AN1: Thanks for all the reviews they really do make my day**

**AN2: I went back and fixed some the glaring grammatical errors while I work the kinks out of the next chapter. **

**Zane's Lab**

"Two days, it's been two days since I put myself out there with Jo and nothing, not one damn word from the woman." Zane thought bitterly. "Fine I can take a hint." He knew even as he thought these things that they weren't true, for the first time in as long as he could remember Zane Donovan was going to chase after a woman and not the other way around. Jo Lupo was _his_ puzzle to solve, she had stirred up strong emotions in him some of which he couldn't even identify having never felt them before, and he wasn't letting this go until he'd figured it all out.

He really needed to stop thinking about Jo and get to work, but his mind wasn't cooperating with him. Images of the other night in her living room kept popping up in his head. At one point during their conversation Jo had looked like she'd seen a ghost. Zane couldn't come up with anything either of them had said to each other that would put that look on her face. Then there had been the kiss, need and desire had slammed through him so hard it had left him nearly incapable of standing. He'd wanted nothing more than to stay there until she finally admitted she was his, until she'd finally _been_ his. As far as Zane was concerned she was, even if she wasn't ready to admit it yet.

Zane had left Jo going back to his apartment for a long cold shower he had known that pushing her any farther right then would have been a mistake. Seeing Jo with Marcus had slammed home to Zane some truths he hadn't wanted to face. He couldn't remember ever being as angry as he'd been that night, but he'd had to acknowledge that he wanted Jo Lupo more than he'd ever wanted anything in his life and he didn't intend to share her with anyone. He felt like a big game hunter going after some very dangerous prey, but he knew deep inside himself it would be worth it if he could pull it off.

Zane would never acknowledge it out loud but he'd been nervous when Jo had first told him he would be running the genesis project, not because he didn't think he could do the work but because that meant he'd be responsible for other people. Zane had to admit when he looked around his lab that he actually liked it. That chip on his shoulder didn't feel quite so big anymore and he had a feeling it was all do to Jo and the faith she'd been showing in him ever since he'd crashed the sky cruiser. Smirking to himself he went back to working on his project.

**Jo's Office**

Jo sat in her office contemplating banging her head on her desk until she was unconscious. "These people should all be locked up somewhere and the key thrown away, no scratch that the key needed to be taken to the top of the Himalayas and buried in the snow. They were all lunatics, who's brilliant idea was it any ways to put all these scientists in one town? Oh, yeah Grants!"

To say Jo had had a rough couple of days would be putting very mildly. She was used to them occasionally blowing things up, having to mediate the inter lab squabbles every so often, even break up a few marital spats between the scientist here at GD, it was Eureka after all, but the last two days had been too much. There had been no fewer than eight explosions. The biochemists were at war with the veterinarians over lab space and the number of chemicals and animals that had been set lose on each other made level 2 look like a gang turf war was going on. Larry had even managed to get himself trapped inside of some lab doing experiments with gravity, granted Jo had taken her sweet time getting Larry any help with that one. Unprofessional maybe but, hey, it hadn't been life threatening and she owed Larry a hell of a lot more retaliation than that for her house. Besides it had given her guys a bit of a lift seeing Larry alternately thrown up against the ceiling and then slammed back down to the floor again as the room alternated between zero gravity and two times the normal amount.

All Jo really wanted was some sleep, but she knew that wouldn't be a good idea. After Zane had left the other night her sleep, when she'd gotten any, had been filled with dreams that had made it necessary for Jo's morning showers to be a very cold ones. She really couldn't deal with anymore Zane filled dreams at the moment especially since she didn't have an answer to his question, at least not an easy one. How was she supposed to cozy up to Marcus if she started something with Zane? Hell Jo wasn't even sure how to handle starting something with him. She wasn't at all sure she would be able to separate her feelings and expectations of the relationship she'd had with him from before and she knew that wouldn't be fair to him. But God when she was in his arms she didn't think of her Zane vs. this Zane all she thought was this is Zane this is where I belong.

None of this addressed her even bigger problem Zoe, what would she say to Zoe. She knew from the voicemail Zoe had left her that Zane had broken things off with her friend she also knew that Zoe was rather upset about it. Jo really needed to make some time to call her back but she wasn't sure she could handle it right now. She really didn't think she was the best person to give Zoe advice on how to get over Zane when she hadn't been able to do it herself.

Jo's PDA Rang pulling her out of her thoughts, glancing at it she saw Fargo's name. Once again Jo looked at her desk wondering if she really could knock herself out before he came looking for her. With a sigh she answered it "What do you need Fargo."

"Um, Jo I need you to get to section three and kill Marcus" was Fargo's panicked reply. Jo was up instantly and out the door.

**Section 3 hallway**

Marcus had miscalculated and it was all Beverly's fault. She had called him yesterday and moved up his timeline, telling him things were moving a lot more quickly then they'd anticipated and she needed that information from Jo now. How in the hell was he supposed to do that when he hadn't even had two minutes with the woman since their date. It seemed to him that the only way to get her attention was if you were in the middle of a crisis, so Marcus had decided to make one. He'd hacked into GD's inventory and found what he thought was a harmless but scraped project, now it seemed from what he could gather from Dr.'s Fargo and Deacon that the personal force field he'd taken would not only kill him but destroy the planet.

Marcus was trying really hard not to panic but he was pretty damn sure he'd heard Fargo mention something about dropping him in a hole with a nuclear weapon if Jo couldn't kill him. "These people were insane!" The sooner he could get out of this town the better, assuming he survived this. Marcus thought he'd better try and stop the insanity before these people really did kill him.

"Whoa, what do you mean if Jo can't kill me? Personally I'm rather found of living." Marcus told the group.

Fargo looked up from his PDA "Sorry bad choice of phrasing. That field draws power from you we need to stop your heart to shut it off, we have the proper weapon to do that but you really want Jo to be the one to take the shot. Trust me on that one" Fargo told him shuddering at the memory.

"Don't worry" Henry added "Dr. Blake will get your heart going again with the defibrillator."

Marcus looked over at Allison and wasn't reassured by what he saw. She looked like she'd rather they just went with the nuclear bomb option. Marcus was relieved when he saw Jo round the corner, the woman was clueless but she hadn't appeared as insane as the rest of them.

Jo took in the scene and recognizing the force field for what it was asked "Marcus how exactly did you get trapped in that thing?"

"Ok maybe not completely clueless" Marcus thought to himself, she had been the only one to think to ask him that question. Luckily Marcus had thought ahead, you couldn't really see the person who had placed the device outside his lab door on the now doctored security footage but Marcus had made sure the figure looked a hell of a lot like Donovan. Looking at Jo he replied confidently "I came out of my lab to go to the cafeteria and found it laying on the floor, when I picked it up it went off." Knowing that was exactly what she would see when she reviewed the video.

"Ok then let's get this over with" Jo said taking the weapon from Clayton her second in command. Before Marcus could say anything else Jo had already aimed and fired. The next thing Marcus knew he was laying on the floor with Dr. Blake and Jo hovering over him. Jo slipped back into her persona of a woman completely taken with the guy in front of her.

Cringing inside over how she was about to appear to everyone Jo laid her hand on Marcus's check and crooned "There that wasn't so bad was it."

"You shot me" was all that Marcus could think to say

"Well yes but I have had lessons and sometimes I even practice with the guys" Jo said with a coy smile. Taking a steadying breath for what she was about to do Jo leaned over and quickly gave Marcus a kiss "let's get you to the infirmary and checked out by Allison. I'll come by later to visit you." Jo thought she was going to be sick but she made sure her expression remained one of concern for Marcus.

"Keep smiling sweetheart, the next one of us to do the shooting will be me" Marcus thought, slipping back into his own role Marcus smiled up at Jo and said "I'd like that."

Unbeknownst to Jo, Zane had stepped out of his lab to watch the commotion. He'd been really happy when he'd seen Jo take a shot at Reynolds hoping she'd actually manage to kill the cockroach. His mood had quickly changed when he'd seen Jo fawning over Marcus but when she'd kissed him Zane saw red, he actually saw red, he hadn't really put much stock in the phrase before until it happened to him. He was still seeing red as he stormed out of Global and took off on his bike.

Jo turned to Henry and Fargo and noticed their shocked faces, shrugging she played it off by saying "I have to do whatever it takes." Both of the men started to say something to her at once but Jo held up her hand. "Look I think we have a bigger problem than my non romance with Marcus."

"Good grief what now?" Fargo practically yelled

"Not here" Jo said giving them both a look to let them know this conversation was not for the public. The three of them turned and headed to Fargo's office. Jo pausing to tell Clayton "Secure that thing and get me the security video."

**Fargo's office**

"Ok sonic protocols are up" Fargo said looking worried about what new crisis Jo was going to spring on them and privately thinking he should just keep the sonic protocol going permanently.

Jo looked at Fargo and Henry and tried to figure out how she was going to explain what she thought might be happening. "Have either of you noticed a rather high occurrence of well, let's call it déjà vu?" Seeing their confused looks Jo went on "Think about it Fargo's skin being turned another color by the area 51 guys, Marcus getting trapped inside that personal force field device and I had a conversation with Zane a couple of days ago that I'd already had with the other Zane. Not word for word but close enough."

"Now that you mention it yes" Henry replied "I've ran into a few problems were I've instantly known the solution only because I'd already dealt with them before."

"Ok is this just some weird coincidence or is this some kind of problem?" Jo wanted to know

It was Fargo that spoke up first "I think it's a problem, I'm just not sure what kind. Maybe we did more damage traveling through that worm hole than we thought. I really wish Dr. Stark was here to discuss this with but since that can't happen the best person would be…well never mind because that's not an option either."

"Who" Jo asked

"Zane" Henry supplied "Zane would be the best person to help us work on it. But Fargo and I will get started and see what we can come up with."

"Ok" Jo said turning to leave thoughts of everything they'd been through over the years ran through her mind and she paused looking back at the other two. "Maybe we should check on some of the more dangerous things we've already lived through, at this rate I'm afraid someone might get seriously hurt."

"Oh crap, I'm on it" Fargo said. Jo smiled to herself as she left "Say what you will about Douglas Fargo he was good in a crisis, well as long as he wasn't the one causing the crisis" she thought.

**Café Diem**

Zane once again found himself sitting in the café in bad mood. "Just my luck I finally decide to do something about Jo and she decides at the same time she wants some other guy." Zane thought to himself "Not just any other guy but Marcus Reynolds, the woman is a menace she needs to be protected from her incredibly poor taste." Zane swirled his vinnespresso around in his cup staring at his tablet without really seeing any of the data on it. "It's not worth the hassle; she's not worth the hassle." Zane idly wondered if he could convince himself to give it up before he got hurt. Playing this game with Jo meant high stakes she wasn't like the other women here he'd flirted with or casually dated. He wasn't entirely sure what he wanted from Jo but he was sure there was nothing casual about it.

At the sound of the bell on the door Zane looked up to see the reason for his mood walk in. She had that look on her face that said she was on a mission; Zane really hoped Jo's mission involved someone else he really didn't think he could deal with her right now. Nope his bad luck was holding she was headed straight for him.

Jo had spent the last forty five minutes tracking down Zane. This conversation wasn't going to be fun, she been skeptical over Marcus's story about just happening to find the force field device outside his lab but after reviewing the security feed she needed to make sure. She was fairly certain the video had been tampered with but this was Zane and he sometimes did stupid things so she needed to be sure.

"We need to talk" Jo started

"Oh after two days suddenly you decide that maybe we need to talk"

"Yep not going to go well" Jo thought "I've been a little busy lately" Jo said defensively she sighed and tried again "I need to know if you've been in the storage for decommissioned projects lately."

"No" Zane replied "Why would I even want to go there?"

"Ok then could you take a look at this Security feed and tell me how it's been doctored and could you check to see if any of GD's systems have been hacked?" Jo asked

If Zane had really been paying attention to the conversation he would have seen the irony in Jo asking him to check into tampered security feeds and hacking instead of her coming at him with handcuffs having already decided he was the one that had done it. But he wasn't paying attention he was sitting there trying to decide if he wanted to strangle her or kiss her until she gave him what he wanted.

"Have your computer guy look at it, I know you have one in the security department" Zane growled at her

"He tried, he couldn't figure it out. Look Zane _You_ really need to take a look at this. Why don't we grab a bite to eat and I'll tell you what's going on." Jo said trying to get through to him he really was in a bad mood for some reason.

"A bite, well we wouldn't want you to have to commit to a whole meal now would we. You might get full, then how would you be able to have another dinner with Marcus."

Jo's face blanched. Zane stood up and told her "Just send it to me I'll look at it when I get some free time." With that he stormed out of the café and headed for his bike.

Jo forwarded the feed to Zane then slowly stood up and followed him out she needed to get to Carter's office. She was not going to let Marcus set Zane up again. She closed her eyes and with one hand opened the door and with the other she started rubbing circles on her forehead she was getting a headache.

Zane sat on his bike and watched part of the video feed, the part that showed what was supposed to be him planting the device outside Marcus's lab. He saw Jo step outside and with the smirk back on his face he called out to her. "Jo" her eyes snapped open and she turned to look at him "Are you really going to make me beg?" he asked

Jo's face blanched again but she quickly recovered, Zane wondered what it was about their conversations lately that did that to her. He watched as a slow smile spread across her face and she walked up to stand only a few inches away from him.

"Yes I am" she breathed then a little bit louder continued "your ego is entirely too big and it will do you some good. Besides you really didn't think I'd make this easy for you did you?" She turned to head for Carter's office looking back over her shoulder she said "You want me you're going to have to work for it Donovan."

Zane sat on his bike floored and watched Jo walk away, she was flirting with him not only that but she'd just issued him a challenge. There was no way in hell he was not going to accept it. "Game on Jo and I have no intention of losing" he thought.

**Carter's Office**

Jo walked into the sheriff's office and leaned against the wall with her eyes closed. What the hell had she just done, she couldn't afford to start things with Zane right now; she needed to deal with Marcus and what about Zoe. What was she going to tell her young friend? "That was a stupid and selfish move." Jo thought to herself. Good lord she'd issued the man a challenge Jo knew damn well there was no way Zane wouldn't take her up on that, he lived for challenges. How was she going to juggle Marcus and Zane, given the hostility radiating off of Zane any time she was around the two of them she knew he was eventually going to blow up and she had no idea how to stop it. Frankly she thought Marcus deserved anything Zane chose to dish out but she knew for the sake of all of them she couldn't let that happen.

Having started the ball rolling Jo also now had to face her biggest problem with Zane, the one she'd been steadfastly avoiding since this whole mess got started. There was no way he was going to let the incident with his ring drop and if she was going to get involved with him again she owed him a truthful answer, an answer that she would not and could not ever give him.

While Jo trusted Grace she didn't think Henry had thought the ramifications of telling his wife the truth all the way through. It wasn't about trust, Grace knew their secret and hadn't turned them in; if they were ever caught she would now be sanctioned right along with the rest of them as a conspirator. There was no way Jo would ever risk that happening to Zane, she'd live her life without him first, she'd even give up her life before she ever allowed that to happen. Jo recalled the look on Zane's face just before she'd walked away from him and couldn't help but feel a little smug satisfaction at it; he'd looked like a twelve year old boy who had just discovered the lingerie section of a Sears catalogue. No, Jo would protect Zane no matter what it cost her.

Carter walked into his office and upon seeing Jo standing there looking like her world was once again crashing down on her asked. "You want to talk about it?"

"No not really" she replied pulling away from the wall

"Anything I can do to help?"

"Not unless you could get Andy to just shoot me." Jo said with a sigh, at seeing Carter's alarmed face she continued "I just found out I'm a colossal idiot."

Carter put his hand on his friend's shoulder but Jo shrugged it off telling him "Don't worry about it I'll deal with it. We have bigger problems." She proceeded to tell him everything she'd found out about Marcus and the new problem of reliving moments from their lives.

Neither of them could come up with a good idea about what to do next, but they both agreed they couldn't afford to let Marcus run around unchecked at Global too much longer, someone might get hurt. Feeling frustrated Jo started to leave the office telling Jack she needed to pick up dinner at Café Diem for Marcus then head back to Global to pay him that visit in the infirmary. Both of them knew Jo needed to keep up with playing her role of pretending to be falling for Marcus.

Twenty minutes later Jo was in her car heading up the winding road back to Global as she approached a particularly sharp turn she applied her brakes, nothing happened. "Well" Jo thought "at least I'm finally going to get be unconscious" then she crashed her car into a tree and blacked out.


	6. Chapter 6: Join the Club

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own words the rest belongs to SyFy.

Jo regained consciousness in the infirmary to see Jack and Fargo hovering over her, both with identical expressions of worry on their faces. She'd been upset with herself; she shouldn't have had any trouble taking that corner even if her brakes had failed. Jack had told her that the cars computer had been tampered with making the brakes and steering control go out at the same time. Someone had tried to kill her and she had a pretty damn good idea who. That had been two weeks ago and Jo hadn't been alone since, a fact that was starting to get on her nerves. All of them even Grace and Zane, when he'd heard what had happened, had become the watch Jo club. "Seriously did they think she couldn't take care of herself" Jo wondered impatiently.

Josat at her desk and thought back over the last two weeks she'd had and wondered how long she could keep all the balls she had going in the air before they all came crashing down on her head.

Zane had taken Jo's statement that" if he wanted her he had to work for It" to heart. She'd come into her office the morning after her car crash to find a single red rose on her desk. The site of it had brought tears to her eyes as she remembered receiving a different rose, there had been one waiting for her every day since. She hadn't been surprised when later that night he had shown up at her house to check on her. Telling her he had wanted to make sure she wasn't over doing it after spending the day working with a concussion. From the look in his eyes that hadn't been completely true, he'd also come to protect her. Something Jo found endearing even though it was completely unnecessary. They had spent a quiet night together, Zane learning things about her and Jo learning that the things she'd already known about his life before he had come to Eureka had remained unchanged. He'd spent quite a few evenings at her house since then, but not once had he tried to kiss her again. Jo knew he had wanted to just by the heat in his eyes when he looked at her, but apparently Zane was playing the gentleman. Well she'd taken care of that Jo thought with a satisfied smile.

Zane had tried to spend all of his free time with her, granted it hadn't been a lot over the last two weeks. When he'd notice she seemed particularly stressed about something he'd make her laugh with his sarcastic but very funny and spot on comments about the other GD employee's. One day when she'd had to skip lunch and it had looked like dinner was going to be out of the question too he'd shown up bearing food for her. It occurred to Jo Zane was trying to take care of her. The thought brought a smile to her face.

Jo's mind wondered to the phone call she'd received from Zane at 2:37 in the morning last week. She was very curious as to what had prompted that call. Everyone in town had started sharing dreams. Jo having already lived through that embarrassing experience and remembering the dream she had shared with everyone before; had steadfastly refused to sleep until Henry and Allison fixed it. Wide awake she'd answered her phone to hear Zane mumble something about being sorry he'd woke her. He'd had a hard time covering his relief at finding out she'd been awake all night.

The only real amusement Jo had had over the last couple of weeks was the tactics Zane had taken to using to keep her away from Marcus. At first he had kept it simple, interrupting her and Marcus with requests to deal with some issue or problem for him. Now Jo suspected Zane had all of GD booby trapped. She could almost time it; within fifteen minutes of her and Marcus being together something would explode, escape or in one case disintegrate. She should have been annoyed he'd turned the place into prank central. As head of GD security she should have said something to him about it, but truthfully she thought it was rather sweet that Zane was jealous. It had however made it very difficult for her to make any headway with Marcus, but finally she had something to go on.

Jo had had to spend the night in the infirmary with Marcus since he had still been recovering from her shooting him. It had taken all Jo had not to just kill the man then and there for causing her crash. He'd tried to act concerned for her welfare but she wasn't buying any of it. When he'd leaned over her bed and kissed her Jo had almost hit the guy, Jack who had refused to leave had come up off his seat at that. Jo waved Jack off they needed to play this out, she just needed to be a lot more careful from then on. Finally this week she'd figured out what he wanted. Marcus had been trying to get Jacks schedule out of her, the man obviously didn't know anything about the life of a sheriff. Jack didn't have a schedule he went where he was needed when he was needed. She'd been more than happy to make one up for him though and made sure Jack knew to follow it for a few days in case Marcus checked. Then a couple of days ago the latest incident of, Jo didn't know what to call them other than déjà vu, began and suddenly Marcus was very interested in what they were all doing in section 5. Jo couldn't figure out what Beverly would want with what was coming but she knew that Marcus was suddenly less subtle about his probing and he seemed to be on edge.

The number of incidents they'd had to relive had been coming at an alarming rate and it was all they could do to keep up. Fargo had held up surprisingly well considering the number of times he'd been called by General Mansfield to explain why they suddenly seemed more hell bent then usual to destroy the planet. But this, this latest one had them all on edge for different reasons. Jo didn't want to go through what she had before and she was hell bent on trying to prevent a repeat. Then there was Henry, they were all very worried about how Henry was going to deal with it. One minute he was as excited as a little kid on Christmas and the next he was very unhappy, Jo hoped Henry could work this out. Jo knew that it didn't help that Henry had never shared this with Grace, saying his relationship with his wife was still too new for that. She briefly wondered how Henry had managed that since he and Grace had been using that memory sharing device of hers. Jo couldn't blame him for wanting to hold on to the honeymoon period for as long as he could, but Henry was going to have to talk to Grace really soon.

The five of them were doing everything they could to prepare for the arrival. They needed to control and contain it as quickly as possible. Jo thought Fargo's idea of using instantaneum was actually a pretty good one. Given that half the town was now involved they were walking a fine line of looking like they were preparing for the unknown and actually getting ready for what they knew was coming.

Jo smelled this morning's rose one last time then rose from her desk to head back down to section 5. Fargo appeared at her side the second she had left her office "Yep" Jo thought "This is getting annoying."

**Cryptology Lab**

Marcus was angry and frustrated; Beverly and her inept attempt to kill Jo had made his job a lot harder. Now Jo was on guard and her friends were never very far from her. It didn't help that Donovan was doing everything he could to keep Jo away from him "god he hated that man." He'd seen Donovan standing outside the infirmary watching the two of them and he could tell from the look on the younger man's face that he didn't like Marcus being so close to Jo. So Marcus decided to twist the knife a little and had kissed her. Ever since then Donovan had pulled one stunt after the other to keep the two of them apart, making it difficult for Marcus to find out what he needed. Finally he had, he'd gotten Jack's schedule and based on all the work going on in section 5 he now knew they were fully aware of what was coming and what it was. Now he just needed to find a way to get Jo alone long enough for him to kill her. Then he could finally get out of this nuthouse of a town. He was quickly running out of time, he figured he had two maybe three days max. Marcus got up and left his lab to find Jo and see if he could talk her into another date.

**Section 5 Lab 14**

Zane sat working on the containment field Henry and Fargo needed, like everyone else he had no idea what it was for. Well not everyone else he was pretty sure the band of five knew exactly what was going on, they just didn't feel like sharing with the rest of the class. He'd noticed this was causing some friction between Dr. Deacon and his wife. Plus Carter and Jo seemed less than thrilled by everything; both of them had been walking around wearing identical tight lipped expressions for two days. When Zane had questioned Jo about it she'd brushed it off saying "bad memory" he wasn't really sure what to make of that comment.

Zane was getting a little frustrated with how things stood between him and Jo, well really that was the problem, he didn't know exactly how things stood. Every time he thought things were going really well he'd find her with Marcus. He'd finally resorted to making sure Jo was way too busy dealing with small problems around the building to actually be able to spend time with the other man. So far Jo hadn't said a word about all the stunts he'd pulled but he was pretty sure it was coming. When she'd said she wasn't going to make it easy on him Zane honestly hadn't thought she meant she was going to make it all that hard either, apparently she was. Zane had seen Marcus kissing Jo in the infirmary, the only thing that had kept him from strangling the life out of the other man was that Carter had jumped up and interrupted them. Apparently Carter wasn't any happier about the whole Jo/Marcus thing than he was.

There were three memories of Jo he wished he could erase from his perfect memory. Jo kissing Marcus, Marcus kissing Jo and that damn shared dream. The only thing that had kept him sane after that was that it wasn't Jo's dream. Hell he'd called her at 2 something in the morning after waking up in a cold sweat just to be sure. It had started out pleasant enough Jo lying on her back, naked in a bed, moaning in pleasure as she made love to someone. The couple had shifted positions so that Jo was on top and it had been Marcus she was with. Zane's hands clenched just at the memory of the dream.

He thought back over the last two weeks they'd spent together. He'd spent several evenings at her home just talking to her, the enforcer and the delinquent getting to know each other. Most of the time Zane had wanted nothing more than to finish what he'd started the first time he'd ever been there, but he had been uncharacteristically patient in regards to kissing her again. It had taken them over two years to get to this point and he didn't want to blow it. That however hadn't stopped Jo, much to his surprise and enjoyment.

He and carter had been preparing to go blow up the second sun some highschooler had created, when Jo had walked into the lab asking to speak to him. Zane hadn't been happy that she hadn't evacuated yet with the rest of the town. Jo ignored his comments and walked over to him and kissed him. The second her lips and met his Zane had forgotten he was about to do something really cool, or that there even was a second sun. His entire focus had shifted to Jo and how she felt in his arms. It hadn't taken his genius IQ to figure out he was falling for her fast and hard. If he had known that the reward for helping to find the solution to a crisis instead of causing the crisis was Jo kissing him, he'd have volunteered his services a hell of a lot earlier. It wasn't just Jo kissing him though. Zane had discovered he like being looked at with appreciation and respect for helping out rather than being looked at with suspicion and distrust because everyone was sure he'd caused the latest problem.

He pushed is thoughts aside and went back to working on the containment field. When he heard the door to the lab open he thought Henry had come back instead he smelled a familiar scent and two soft hands came down over his eyes. Pulling his head back slightly Jo gave Zane a quick kiss.

"Careful my girlfriend might see you" Zane said pulling Jo's hands down "Um oh hey Jo, Awkward."

"I will show you awkward" Jo replied teasingly "girlfriend huh, I didn't know you had one."

Tugging on her arm Zane pulled Jo down onto his lap. "Well see that's the problem. I'm having a hard time getting her to admit it."

Raising her eyebrows Jo replied "Well maybe you just haven't been using the right methods of persuasion."

The playful look in Zane's eyes changed to one of intense heat as told her "Let me fix that" Then he cupped the back of her head and pulled her into a kiss. Neither one of them heard the lab door open.

"Hey you're supposed to be watching her not…" Carter started

Zane looked up "I was watching her and she was watching me"

"Yeah, that never ceases to be creepy" Jack thought knowing he'd already had this conversation before.

Jo stood up with a slight blush on her face and decided to give Jack some of his own back. "Could have been worse he could have been kissing Fargo's new girl Claudia."

This made Jack blush himself remembering that he had again been infected by the spores that made all the women in town start chasing after him. Unfortunately Claudia had been in town at the time visiting Fargo and she had kissed Jack with Fargo sitting right there. Jack didn't think Fargo had quite forgiven him for that yet.

Teasingly Jack Told Jo "I didn't see you at all that day, I would have thought you would have wanted to take another dip in Lake Carter."

Matching his teasing tone Jo replied "Thanks but kissing you once was traumatic enough. No need to repeat the experience."

Zane sat there shocked Jo had kissed Carter? When? And why hadn't he gotten the memo from Vincent telling him about it. Seeing the look on Zane's face Jack decided to get a little dig in in retaliation for Zane seeing Zoe. "What it's not my fault it took you so long to get your act together that Jo had to get her action from someplace else."

Jo started giggling. Zane thought of several sarcastic comments to make back but really didn't feel like getting hit by Jo at the moment so he wisely kept his mouth shut for once.

"As much fun as this has been, I really do need to talk to Jo." Jack said

"No problem" Zane replied "I got a call earlier about looking at a problem with one of the systems in section 2, Now's as good a time as any to do it."

Zane got the hint the club was having a meeting. Even though they had all started treating him a lot more cordially and actually including him in conversations since he'd been seeing Jo, he hadn't been fully initiated in the band of five's club. Zane grabbed his pad and stood up; he leaned over and whispered into Jo's ear "We're not done with that conversation about my girlfriend." As he headed for the door he heard Jo ask Carter "What now do we need to set off a fusion bomb in an old bunker? People in town start disappearing and no one can remember they even existed?"

As Zane walked out into the hallway he wondered what was really going on with the five of them. Several times over the last couple of weeks he'd gotten the impression that they had known what was going to happen and how to fix it before the latest crisis even started. His focus on solving the mystery surrounding them had waned a little bit when he'd shifted his focus to chasing Jo, now he was wondering if he should devote a little more time into trying to figure out what was really up with them. He was a little worried that whatever was going on would eventually blow up and damage what he was trying to build with Jo.

**Section 5 Hallway**

"Henry" Allison began "You really need to talk with Grace about all this. It's not just that we're running out of time, but she's starting to feel shut out by all of us."

"I know I'm just not sure what to say. She's been great about, well you know, everything. I'm just not sure what to say to her yet." Henry replied quietly

"Just tell her the truth, she'll understand. Grace is a wonderful and loving woman Henry, you know that. Just talk to her, I don't think she'll take it as hard as you think. She understands we had different lives before all this" Allison advised her friend "I need to get back to the infirmary and finish up. Just think about what I said, ok."

"I'll talk to her later today."

**Later that afternoon Grace's Lab**

"Don't give me that Fargo you do know what's going on. How could you not? Half the town has gone crazy walking around in trances and stealing from each other." Grace snapped out. Sometimes it was very difficult dealing with the five time travelers and the last two days was proving to be one of those times. Her patience with them was almost at an end. She'd understood when they'd closed ranks after Jo's car crash but they hadn't completely shut her out. Now they were and she was getting tired of it.

Fargo tried to speak "Grace please, you really need to talk to…" only to be cut off by Grace's impatient reply "Henry…I know you've already said that three times. Well I'm done trying to ask Henry. One minute he's as giddy as Dr. what's his name; you know the one that discovered the new galaxy last week."

"Dr. Ferris" Fargo supplied.

"Yes him, and the next he's acting like the world is coming to an end." Grace didn't know what had her five friends so upset but she knew she would eventually get it out of Fargo.

Slightly panicked that he was the one stuck in this conversation Fargo tried to placate her "I'm sorry Grace it's complicated and I really don't feel comfortable being the one you're talking to about it. I really wish you would talk to Henry." Then deciding to throw his friend to the wolves because he really wanted out of this conversation "or maybe Allison."

Grace snorted her disgust at him. Trying to get anything out of Allison lately was almost as difficult as getting anything out of Jo. Grace squared her shoulders and prepared to have a conversation with Fargo that she knew she really should be having with Henry, but enough was enough and Fargo was going to have to do.

"Complicated, Complicated, when is anything having to do with the five of you not complicated? I am sick to death of being left outside of the travelers club Fargo! It's not as if I don't already know your secret. Henry, no all of you trusted me with that, you trusted me enough to risk your lives with me knowing what happened to all of you. So why is it that suddenly I'm not trust worthy enough to know what's going on now?"

Fargo knew this was true, when Henry had first told Grace about the time travel he'd only let her know he had done it. The rest of them had all decided together that she could be trusted with the whole story. But this was different none of them knew how Henry was going to deal with what was happening. He hadn't taken it too well at first the last time and Fargo really didn't want to be the one to tell Grace about Kim even if it was Kim 2.0. He tried again to calm Grace down

"This really isn't my decision to make"

"Not your decision? How on earth did you get to be director over Allison again?" Grace knew she was being unfair but she was angry.

"I don't know I wasn't here!" Fargo snapped offended "I'm not trying to keep you in the dark on purpose, but there are things you don't know about and I really wish you'd ask someone else, like Henry" Fargo whined.

"What don't I know? I know you weren't in charge Allison was, I know that Henry was never married much less to me, I know that Charles Grant is really Trevor Grant, I know Jo was the deputy sheriff and that she and Zane had been dating ever since Zane came to town, heck I know Zane proposed to her before everything happened. So you tell me Fargo what is it that _I Don't Know_!" Grace was yelling by now she was so upset. Apparently there were some memories Henry hadn't bothered to share with her and Grace was deeply hurt by this thought.

Hearing the door open Fargo turned around and could have kissed Henry when he saw him. "She's your wife you deal with her" Fargo said before making his escape. Henry took a look at his wife's upset face and quietly said "let's talk, but not here." Taking Grace by the arm the couple left.

Zane came out from behind the tall bank of equipment were he'd been working on the problem Grace had called him about. "Holy shit, holy shit!" Zane was quickly trying to process everything he'd just heard. None of it made sense Zane was seriously wondering if Grace and Fargo had been affected by some experiment gone wrong. Because if they hadn't that meant…


	7. Chapter 7: Let's Get Ready to Rumble

**AN1:** There are definite differences between alternate universe (which is what the fab 5 experienced) and parallel universe. Alternate universes are considered complete science fiction by the scientific community and based on the idea you can change events in your own world. Parallel universe's have a hypothesis grounded in physics involving string theory for the possibility of their existence and are based on the idea of two separate yet often similar worlds coexisting. Since Zane is a physicist and I didn't want him to get what happened to the 5 exactly right yet, he's sticking with the physics.

AN2: Max Tegmark was a cosmologist that developed the first levels of classification for parallel universes.

**Zane's apartment**

Zane had left GD after overhearing Fargo and Grace's argument, he needed to think. If they wanted the containment field finished they could damn well do it themselves. "What had Grace called them, the travelers club? Holy Crap they're from a parallel universe" the scientist in him wanted to know how they'd managed to cross over to his and what single quantum event had been changed to create their world. "Max Tegmark would be beside himself if he were still alive" Zane idly thought to himself. The man in him however couldn't process everything he was feeling about it; he just knew that none of those feelings were good. Jo, no Lupo, was not his Lupo and he sure as hell wasn't her Zane. Zane brought himself up short on that thought. He couldn't go there yet, he wasn't ready to deal with that side of things. He needed to stick to the science, think logically and regain his balance.

Up to his elbows in his bio computer, Zane spent the rest of the night with his minding flying through various hypothesis' as to how the five had managed to pull it off. He also needed to find out what they were trying to accomplish coming here and more importantly what had happened to the five people they'd replaced. At one point Zane briefly considered calling in the DOD, but his deep seated distrust of authority had stopped him, besides he doubted Mansfield would listen to him any ways. He also didn't like the idea of what the DOD would do to Jo if they found out, but he wasn't willing to admit that to himself right then. Zane was on his own to figure it all out.

**Jo's office**

Jo sat at her desk and noticed there was no rose today, come to think of it she hadn't seen or heard from Zane since yesterday. She wasn't really worried about it she figured he had probably gotten lost in one of his projects. One of the things she admired about him was his ability to focus on something to the point of forgetting there even was a world outside of what he was doing, it was also one of the things they had in common. If Jo had known how spot on she was about what Zane was up to she'd have been very worried.

Jo glanced at her tablet making sure that everything was in place for the arrival of the ship. They weren't sure exactly when it would happen but they knew it could be any minute now. Fargo had told her this morning that the plasma generator was complete. Jo really hoped that this time they would be able to stop the virus from infecting anyone. The last time she'd almost lost Zane and Dr. Leiber had died. Jo shuddered at the memory of Zane lying in the infirmary.

Jo knew they had done all they could to prepare. Henry and Allison were ready to start making an antidote for the virus as soon as they had a sample of it, personnel were already in place at the landing site to bring the ship immediately back to Global and the instantaneum was ready to encase the ship in it once computer Kim was safely retrieved. Jo thought about heading out to the site when Allison walked into Jo's office.

"Fargo wants to see all of us"

Jo looked up and gasped "Allison you're glowing"

"Um, Thanks?"

"No, I mean turn off the lights it's not a problem Allison can lead the way glowing."

Allison blanched "Oh god, call Henry"

Jo grabbed her PDA and as she was escorting Allison back to the infirmary called Henry to tell him what was going on.

**The Infirmary**

"I don't know what's causing Allison to glow, it's not the same as the last time" Henry said, seeing Cater getting ready to say something Henry held up his hand and continued "I'll keep working on it Jack, don't worry we'll figure this out." Personally Henry was relieved this wasn't being caused by the same experiment. He never had learned exactly how Nathan had managed to cure Allison.

"I'm scared Henry, I've already almost lost her once since we've been here. I don't want to do that again" Jack's mind flashed back to a few months ago when he'd seen the flipped over SVU and Allison's lifeless body lying on the ground. He didn't think he could go through that a second time and survive it.

Henry tried to reassure his friend "I know and we will fix this Jack. The good thing is it doesn't seem to be affecting any of her vital systems this time, she's just glowing."

"Um how did things go with Grace yesterday?" Jack desperately wanted something to focus on other than how worried he was about Allison.

"Not too well, but not as bad as I thought. Grace really is an amazing woman." Henry replied looking tense "She's hurt that I didn't feel like I could share this with her before. It's just that talking about Kim is…"

"Difficult" Jack supplied "It probably didn't help that it looked like the rest of us were taking sides."

"No and I'm sorry I put all of you that position. I should have dealt with this sooner."

Jack put his hand on Henry's shoulder "We're your friends Henry and we knew that you would work this out. You will, you and Grace you'll work it out, just give her some time."

Jack's PDA went off glancing at he said "It's from Fargo. The ship's here, he and Jo are already moving it back to Global. I should meet them."

Jack walked over to Allison and told her what was happening. Giving her a quick kiss he said "I love you" then headed out to Section 5.

Allison glanced up at Henry "We really need to find a way to stop this. We can't keep reliving our lives over again and its getting dangerous. Sooner or later someone is going to get hurt."

"I know. Fargo and I have a theory but we don't have a way to test it. If we can't test it first..." Henry trailed off then continued "I just don't see how we can stop it until we do." Part of Henry wanted to follow Jack the other part of him didn't want to go through it all again.

**Outside Zane's Apartment**

"Isn't Donovan supposed to be at work? Now is not the time for the man to decide to slack off" Marcus thought to himself. He needed one more thing before he put his plan to kill Jo in motion and that was a clean set of Donovan's prints. Well two things really he needed Jo to agree to another date. But first the prints, it was going to take him a while to make latex copies to wear. Marcus sat in his car and waited, he really didn't want to have to give up his opportunity to frame the other man "After all it had been so much fun the last time." The ship was here which meant he was out of time. He needed to get this over with so that he could get the hell out of this place and join Beverly. "Finally" he thought as he saw Donovan leave the building and head towards his motorcycle. Marcus waited until he saw Zane turn the corner then he got out of his car and headed inside.

**Zane on his way to Global**

Zane now had several theories as how they had managed to move between the two universes and the scientist in him wanted to talk to Henry about to see which if any were correct. But he knew that he couldn't do that, none of them could be trusted. They'd callously come here taking over the lives of five of Eureka's most prominent citizens, apparently not even caring how it would affect the children of those people. Zoe at least was safely away at Harvard but Kevin and Jenna, Zane wondered if Kevin suspected that the woman living with him was not his mother. What had they done with the people they'd replaced? Had they sent them over to their own world? Zane couldn't see how you could keep five people hidden away for months on end. He needed to figure out what the band of five was up to and stop them. Shocked he realized he was feeling very protective of the people in this town he called his home.

He'd really been trying to avoid it but his thoughts eventually turned to Jo. He had a lot of feelings about what she had done but the two taking the lead were anger and betrayal. Evidentially she was engaged to the other him and had decided to use Zane as a replacement or place holder while she was here. "Why" he wondered "Had something gone wrong and now they were stuck here? If so, was Jo using him to recapture her life?" Zane bitterly wondered if those times he'd held her in his arms and kissed her if she had been thinking about the other Zane, the one she loved. The Lupo he knew had been a piece of work sometimes but she'd never been that sick and twisted Zane thought.

Zane tried to push his thoughts of Jo away. He needed to concentrate on figuring out why they were here. It was why he was headed back to Global now, to keep an eye on them, gather some facts and then figure out what to do.

**Section 5 Lab 14**

The ship had been unloaded into the bay and Jack, Fargo and Jo were standing together watching it.

"Ok what now?" Jack asked

"We wait for it to open its doors and send Kim out" Fargo replied

"Seems somehow anticlimactic to me" Jack said, Jo snorted her agreement with that. "I thought it was called the Columbia?"

"It is" Fargo supplied.

"No" Jo joined in "look its says Kim"

They heard the lab door open up and turned to see Zane walking in. "No bio computers" Fargo yelled "it's too dangerous." Zane held up his hands and started backing out, noticing a lab tech in the hallway he handed his computer over and told them to take it to his lab. "What the hell is suddenly so dangerous about a bio computer" Zane wondered.

Jo smiled up at Zane but he didn't return the sentiment. "Something is wrong" Jo thought, Zane's eyes just looked flat and devoid of all emotion. It didn't help that he appeared to be looking at her like she was one of his experiments. Jo wanted to go over and ask him about it but she heard the noise suddenly coming from the ship indicating Kim was about to arrive. Jo turned back and with Fargo and Jack began advancing towards the now descending bay door. Zane watched the three of them very closely.

The fog cleared and Zane noticed that they all wore three very different expressions. "One thing was clear whatever it was they hadn't been expecting it" Zane thought. Carter looked horrified, Jo shocked and Fargo looked downright giddy. In unison all three of them said "Stark!" Jo recovered first and started issuing orders "get it some clothes and get it to isolation" she barked out.

"It" Zane thought "From where he stood _it_ looked like a human being, a very I'm supposed to be dead human being."

"Oh hell, No!" Carter said

Jo snorted at him "Do you have any idea how happy I am that I'm not the one that has to tell Allison?"

Fargo was so happy to see his former boss he started walking towards him. Jo grabbed him by the collar and said "Down it's not really him and you're not wearing the proper protective gear to touch it." Fargo looked a little crestfallen but subsided.

Fargo walked over to Zane "The containment field isn't very stable" he said.

"Whatever, I'll look at it" Zane hissed out.

"Um ok, thanks" Fargo said backing away and heading towards Jo. "He's in a foul mood today."

"Yeah I noticed" Jo said a little worriedly.

At the sound of the lab door Jo looked up to see Dr. Hendricks arrive she and Jack walked over to him. "Ah good my instantaneum is here can I get through the field to set it up? He asked them.

"We'll need to check with Zane" Jo answered. The three of them headed over to the lab table Zane was working at. Jo placed her hand on Zane's arm trying to gage what was going on with him but he shrugged it off.

"Not good" Jo thought to herself, but to Zane said "Dr. Hendricks needs to get through the containment field for a while."

"Fine I'll work on it" Zane snapped.

"Great I'll go get my guys" Hendricks said and headed back out the door.

Jack idly picked up one of the canisters sitting on the table and started turning it over in his hands. Seeing what Jack was doing in a panicked voice Jo said "Don't it's got a manual" she and Zane looked down to see that they each had a foot stuck in the instantaneum "Release value." Jo finished. Jo rounded on Jack as best as she could with one foot planted to the ground. Jack wisely backed up out of her reach seeing the look on her face.

"Seriously, seriously you didn't learn your lesson the last damn time?" She hissed at him.

Fargo seeing what had happened headed for the door mumbling he had calls to make. No way was he staying there to get caught up in Jo's wrath.

"I'll find Hendricks" Jack said and made to follow Fargo, not all that sure Jo wouldn't find a way to kill him even if she couldn't reach him.

Zane and Jo were basically left alone except for a few scientists on the other side of the lab working on Stark 2.0 in the isolation chamber. They looked at each other, she with a quizzical expression wondering what was up and Zane looking at her like she was some particularly difficult math problem that for once he didn't know how to solve. Jo knew she needed to say something to try and figure out what was going on but, from the look on Zane's face she was very much afraid she was about to get her heart broken again.

"Well it could be worse one of us could have been stuck here with Fargo" she tried to Joke

Zane wasn't in the mood "I need to figure a way out of this, instantaneum is a nano polymer foam that binds at a…"

"Molecular level, yes I know" Jo finished

"And how do you know that Jo?" Zane asked angrily "Your knowledge of all things scientific isn't exactly legendary now is it."

Jo pulled back thinking "Did he just call me stupid?" Now she was starting to get angry. "What in the hell is your Problem?" She snapped at him. "You geeks talk I listen, I'm fully capable of comprehending things without a science for dummies book."

"Is it that or is that you and your friends already know what's going to happen before it does. " Zane snapped back at her. He found that now that he was with her again he couldn't contain the anger he felt. He had been falling for her and now he'd found out it was all a lie. This wasn't how he had wanted to handle things but he knew that he wouldn't be able to stop himself. He and Jo were going to have it out right there. At least she couldn't run away and avoid this conversation this time.

The other scientist in the room noticed a fight was brewing between Lupo and Donovan and they scurried out of the lab as quickly as possible, before the real fireworks got started. All of them had witnessed fights between the two before and didn't want to repeat the experience.

Jo began to feel a sense of panic rising. Zane was smart, really smart had he figured out what had happened. She decided caution was the better part of valor and tried to get a feel for where the conversation was going. "What is that supposed to mean? We're not fortunetellers Zane."

"Could have fooled me" Zane began "Carter seemed to know more about what that it is than I do" he waved his hand indicating Stark "Why is that none of you seemed particularly surprised to see our dead boss standing there very much alive?"

"That's not Stark, it's a bio computer created by the ship" Too late Jo realized she'd just walked into Zane's trap.

"Is that what you are a computer? Is this ship how you and the other four managed to travel between universes?" Zane queried. Zane had been one of the people walking around in a trance building the plasma generator and the experience had left a bad taste in his brain. The thought that the five of them might have been behind that royally pissed him off.

Jo's face drained of all color, Zane knew. But what he'd just said didn't make sense that wasn't how Henry had explained things to her. What other universe? Jo knew Zane was very angry and she wasn't feeling particularly benevolent towards him at the moment, but she tried to hold on to her temper. "What ship? We went through a worm hole. Don't ask me how you'd need to talk to Henry about it. It had something to do with the bridge device."

A worm hole, he knew there was no way a worm hole could gap two separate universes. It would remain within its own and that meant time travel. Something Zane knew was impossible, Einstein had already proven that. "Really" he thought to himself "is that the best cover story they could come up with?" Jo was still lying to him, she knew she'd been caught and she was still lying to him. Zane's anger rose even higher. He was deeply hurt by her and he wanted to return the favor. Knowing there were a lot of similarities between this Jo and the one he knew he went for what would hurt the most.

"Maybe you do need that science for dummies book after all. What you're talking about is impossible. Did you honestly think _you_" he looked at her with disdain "could fool me? You're not the sharpest knife in the drawer around here Josephina."

Jo tried to reply but Zane's feelings of anger and betrayal were gathering a head of steam and he was going to get it all out. "What exactly where you playing at with us, were you lonely and just decided to use me as a substitute until you could get home to your Zane? Throw in a little Marcus on the side in case in didn't work out. Tell me does your Zane know just how unfaithful you are to him? You Know, now that I think about it, you and Marcus are perfect for each other, neither one of you gives a damn who you hurt just so long as you get what you want." It hurt Zane very deeply to think that it had never been him Jo was responding to when they'd kissed. He continued all emotion now drained out of his voice "It was very clever of you to use his ring to wind me up. You had to know once you threw it at me I'd never be able to resist the mystery."

Jo was heartbroken "was this really what he thought of her?" She couldn't deal with any more heartbreak after months of it, but anger she could deal with and she let her control over hers snap. "What do you think I just woke up one morning and said hey Jo what can you do today to completely screw up your life? I never asked anyone to send me back to 1947 just so I could come home and find every part of my life had been rewritten." Zane started to reply, he'd had enough of the time travel garbage. Jo cut him off "Shut up! You've had your turn now it's mine" she hissed at him. "There is not now nor has there ever been any other Zane besides you."

It had taken Jo a while to figure it out but she knew it was true. Their lives had been rewritten but he was still the same man she had always loved. "You had no memory of us, how was I supposed explain that? What was I supposed to say to you? You really need to stop trying to date every woman in town, we're getting engaged and you love me. Sorry you can't remember it but hey it's the truth. I threw the ring at you because I was hallucinating not because I was trying to trap you into anything." Sadly she continued "I was right we don't fit."

The doors opened and a no longer glowing Allison walked in with Hendricks. "Welcome to Dr. Bonehead's lab" Jo ground out.

Hendricks looked taken aback but walked over to Zane "Let's get to work on getting you two out of here."

"Fine by me, the sooner I can get away from her the better" Zane replied.

Allison came up beside Jo and the two started whispering to each other furiously. Zane couldn't catch what they were saying except a few choice phrases Jo made damn sure he could hear. "The man's a jackass"; "I know 5 year olds I'd trust first"; "For someone with such a high IQ he's a complete idiot"; "Remind me again what I ever saw in him". By the time Zane and Hendricks had come up with a way to destroy the instantaneum Zane had had enough of Jo's running commentary. He looked at her and said "Just so you know this passive aggressive thing is really annoying."

Eyes narrowing Jo replied "You want to go for just aggressive?"

Zane's temper snapped again "Bring it Lupo, you think I won't take you on. The other Lupo could be a vindictive bitch sometimes but wow, she had nothing on you sweetheart."

Hendricks didn't know what the two were fighting about but he knew he wanted as far away from them as he could get. He started to explain there would be a small explosion but the tiny trapped woman cut him off "Just do it" Jo snapped out. Jo knew exactly what was coming and her entire body tensed in preparation. The same second the instantaneum exploded and released her she rounded on Zane and planted her foot into his chest sending him flying over the lab table to land four feet from where he'd just been standing. She walked around the table and leaned over him. "Do you still want to go for just aggressive?" she breathed out in a very low and deadly voice. Zane shook his head no very carefully since any movement at all was painful. Jo's eyes and toned softened "For your own sake Zane turn me in." With that she headed for the door pulling out her PDA as she went. Her voice, still loud enough to be heard by Zane and Allison, took on a sultry tone as she spoke into the device "Marcus about that date" after a slight pause she continued "Tomorrow night would be perfect." Jo walked through the doors and headed out of Global. She was pretty sure if she stayed there she really would end up killing someone.

Allison bent over Zane and began to feel for broken bones. She looked up at him anger and disappointment showing across her pretty face. "Lucky, Jo held back so nothing's broken. Too bad, I was really looking forward to resetting something without the benefit of anesthesia" Allison Snapped. Then standing up to look down at the young man she continued. "You know I've always thought you were a fairly decent person, I see now that I was mistaken. Nothing that happened was Jo's fault, it was an accident. One that we've all had to figure out how to live with. Jo did the best she could when we got back here to get on with her life and stay out of yours. If I'm not mistaken you're the one that's been chasing after her not the other way around."

Even though Zane was still trying to catch the breathe that had been knocked out of him he managed to get out "I'm not the one that lied"

"No and maybe she should have told you. But based on what I just saw and heard I don't blame Jo for not trusting you with the truth. I don't get it you push everything good for you away, Eureka, Global, Jo. Well Eureka and Global will still be here for you despite your attitude, Jo I'm not so sure about." With that Allison turned to leave and pulling out her phone called Henry.

"Zane knows you need to come down here and talk to him." Allison listened for a moment "No, right now we don't want Jo in the same hemisphere with him and truthfully I'd probably help her. " Allison listened some more "Thanks; you'll find him lying on the floor in section 5." With that she headed out the door very worried that they were going to have to use their backup plan. Allison really didn't want to have to leave Eureka and start over somewhere else like Grant, It wouldn't be fair to Kevin and Jenna, but she was very much afraid they were going to have to.

Somewhere halfway over the table Zane's anger had subsided. He put his head back down on the cool floor wondering if maybe Allison hadn't been right and he'd just blown it. Had Jo been telling the truth and they'd some how managed time travel? He was also thinking about just how badly every part of his body hurt.


	8. Chapter 8: Before Its Too Late

**Jo's Office**

Jo was not having a good morning and it didn't help that now she had the mother of all headaches. She was still very upset over the fight she and Zane had had yesterday but this morning when she'd come into work she'd found a rose once again lying on her desk. She'd been trying to figure out what that meant when an explosion had occurred in Dr. Moriarty's lab. "That woman is a little off her rocker" Jo thought to herself.

One of the scientists had incorrectly mixed some chemicals together causing an explosion that had released a very foul smelling gas into the air. When Jo had arrived at the lab she'd been greeted by the very unpleasant Dr. Carol Moriarty, personally Jo had thought the last name fitted the stout blond woman very well. Jo had tried to clear the personnel out of the lab but the Dr. had insisted on staying telling Jo to go back to her office in the ivory tower and let the peon's get back to work. She had then ranted on about how it must be nice to have Jo's perfect little life where she didn't have to worry about deadlines and to leave her alone she had an important experiment to get on with. "If she only knew" Jo thought to herself. She had started to leave the lab when Dr. Moriarty's attitude suddenly changed and she'd handed Jo a couple of pills telling her the gas had some pretty nasty side effects but the pills would take care of it. Jo had thanked her and made to leave yet again but the woman had been oddly insistent that Jo take them there. Jo shrugged it off most of the people in this town had odd quirks why should that woman be any different.

Sighing Jo started thinking about the conversation she, Jack, Allison and Fargo had had last night at Café Diem. Henry and Grace had spent the evening talking to Zane at their house. Jo briefly wondered how things had gone, not that it mattered any more. Jack tried to reassure Jo that Zane could be trusted and that he wouldn't tell anyone about them. But Both Jo and Allison pointed out it no longer mattered. The argument had happened in the lab and not in Fargo's office where sonic protocols could have been used. There were security feeds all over the labs and sooner or later someone from the DOD would see that argument, then they'd all be in trouble. Jo had blown it and now they were all going to pay. Fargo had tried to make Jo feel better telling them that he and Grace had screwed up too by arguing in Grace's lab, but that just meant there was an even greater chance they'd get caught. Sadly the four of them had realized they had no choice any more, they were going to have to leave Eureka. First though they were going to stop Beverly, they just hoped they could before the DOD found out about them. Jack was going to talk to Henry and Grace about it this morning. It was Fargo that Jo was the most worried about. Henry and Grace along with Jack and Allison had identities that would allow them to stay together. Fargo had grown up here in Eureka and Jo wasn't sure he'd do well in a normal town. For their own safety they were all going to have to go their separate ways. Jo knew she'd survive it fine, but she wanted to find a way to keep track of Fargo in case, no when, he got himself into trouble.

She was out of time and wondered how much more she could learn from Marcus tonight. She really hadn't wanted to go on a second date with the man, he'd already tried to kill her, but she needed to quickly get what she could from him. Jo had hoped to learn everything she needed by simply spending time with him at Global where he would be unable to get a second chance at taking her life. But with her screw up yesterday she had made it necessary to take the risk of being alone with him. She wasn't really worried about it she could handle Marcus Reynolds just fine. It was her friends that had made Jo promise never to be alone with him. Jo was frustrated she knew Beverly wanted something from Jack and she knew it had something to do with the newly arrived ship, but beyond that she still didn't have a clue what Beverly and Marcus were up to.

Looking at the rose Zane had left for her Jo tried again to figure out what it meant. Zane had been so angry and hurt yesterday and she hadn't handled it well. She'd let her own anger take over, Jo still couldn't quite believe she'd actually attacked him. Maybe she was slowly turning into the other version of herself she thought. Jo desperately wanted to talk to Zane, apologize for what she'd done, but Parrish had told Fargo that Zane was taking some personnel time and had left town this morning. Maybe it was better this way. Jo had honestly thought her heart couldn't break any more but she'd been wrong. The thought that she was soon going to have to assume a new identity and leave Eureka and Zane forever made her heart break in a way she thought she'd never recover from.

All those balls Jo had been juggling were starting to come crashing down and Jo didn't know how much longer she could keep it up. Her PDA went off "Lupo" she said then listened as the latest crisis was explained to her. "I'll be right there, is he alright?" Jo disconnected the call and rose from her desk to head back down to the infirmary. Jack was slowly disappearing again and Jo's headache was getting worse.

**50 Miles outside Eureka at an Old Summer Cabin**

"I may be one of the most truly gifted physicists alive but I'm even more gifted at royally screwing up my own life" Zane thought sadly. He'd spent the rest of yesterday afternoon and well into the night talking to Henry and Grace. He couldn't believe how nice and understanding they'd been with him considering how badly he'd hurt Jo. Once Henry had explained to Zane exactly what had happened to the five of them, well six if you counted Grant, he'd had to face one very simple fact. He was a complete jackass.

Zane couldn't recall another time in his life where he had gotten something so thoroughly wrong and it shook his confidence a little. After all the time he'd lived in Eureka he should have realized that the impossible usually was the right answer, but he'd been unwilling to even contemplate time travel. Henry had told him about how Carter and Grant had traveled back to 1947 twice the second time to save Dr. Blake's life. The older man had gone on to describe what Grant had observed about their return to the present. Grant and Carter had merged with their other selves upon their return basically rewriting their own history. Zane agreed with Henry's hypothesis that there weren't two separate timelines, one with the reality the five had known and one with the reality he had lived. No they had traveled back and forth across one single timeline erasing and rewriting its history. Zane found it really cool that they'd managed to do that, it rewrote the laws of physics in a way he'd never thought possible. A part of him thought he should be angry with Grant. It was Grant traveling back with the other five that had caused most of the changes to occur. However, Zane knew if it had been him he would have been unable to resist it either and to hell with the consequences.

Zane's eyes widened in shock as a new thought occurred to him. "I've been hacked! The hacker has been hacked, my own life erased like a computer hard drive and rewritten." The complete irony of this was not lost on him.

Jo had been trying to tell him this yesterday. What had she said "There is not now nor has there ever been any other Zane besides you." Zane ran a hand through his hair, he'd blown it and he wasn't sure how or if it could be fixed. He'd been jealous, Zane snorted at himself in disgust. All those feelings of anger and hurt had stemmed from him being jealous of himself. The idea that Jo was in love with someone else had cut him to his core and he'd taken it out on her. He had wanted to make her feel as badly as he had been. "Well I was certainly successful at that." Zane thought bitterly.

Two years of his life with Jo had been wiped clean like it had never even existed, well for him anyway. But Jo could remember it all. She'd been right if she had come to him Founder's Day and told him everything he'd have thought she'd gone off the deep end. So Jo had stepped back and allowed him to go on with the new life he'd been given. Zane didn't think he would have been that unselfish about it. But that was Jo he realized, she took better care of the people she loved than anyone else Zane had ever met.

Zane put a hand to his still very sore chest and felt the ring. He pulled it out and looking at made a promise to himself and Jo. "I will fix this. I'm not letting you go again JoJo." First however he needed a plan and he wasn't going back to Eureka until he had one. He didn't believe it would be that easy to get Jo to put her faith back in him again, but he was going to do everything it took to restore it. He also realized that his fight with Jo had put her and the other five in jeopardy. There were harsh punishments for what they'd done and Zane wasn't about to let them get caught. He needed to make another little trip through both Global and the DOD's mainframe's, he only hoped that he wasn't too late. The hacker grabbed his computer and began to do what he did best.

**The Cryptology Lab**

"Everything is set" Marcus thought to himself with a satisfied smile. He had a date with Jo tonight and everything to frame Donovan was in place. The woman would be dead before dinner and Marcus could finally get out of there. Checking to make sure he was alone Marcus pulled out his personal cell phone and called Beverly. "I'll be joining you tonight" He told her. "I won't fail, my plan is flawless" he said in response to the woman's doubts in him. Ending his call Marcus left the lab to finish preparing for his evening.

**Dr. Kilmer's House**

Thankful to be able to see all of himself once more Jack headed for Dr. Kilmer's door. The man had called right after Jack had left the infirmary to report someone had stolen a thing a ma jig. Jack wasn't sure what it was or why it was so important but the scientist had been very upset. "Anything" Jack thought "To get away from that Stark clone. That computer is as annoying as the real thing had been." Jack hadn't thought anyone or thing could match Nathan's irritating personality, but the computer from outer space was doing a damn good job.

Once again Jack wished the scientists would confine their experiments to inside Global, at least there most of the mayhem could be contained and secured. "Why do they insist on bringing their work home? All it ever did was cause havoc throughout the town." He needed to take Dr. Kilmer's statement and check for any evidence, but he needed to do it quickly. He wanted to be at Café Diem when Jo showed up with Reynolds. Jack didn't like the idea of her spending time with the man and not having someone there to cover her back. He trusted Jo's ability to handle any situation, but even she wasn't invincible. Raising his hand to knock on Dr. Kilmer's door Jack felt a very strong and painful jolt throughout his whole body and then everything went black.

**The Rotunda at Global**

"Have you heard from Jack lately? I've been trying to reach him for a while but he's not answering" Fargo asked Jo

"No but then again it's not my job to keep tabs on the town sheriff." She replied sarcastically "Besides if there's something wrong here at Global isn't my job to deal with it?" She continued looking like she would rather do anything but that.

"Well yes, it's not that. I wanted to talk to him about the other thing." Fargo said knowing Jo would get his meaning, but she didn't look like she was. 'Shouldn't you be getting ready for your date tonight?"

"What date?" Jo asked finally looking like she was interested in the conversation.

"The one with Marcus Reynolds" Fargo supplied wondering what had gotten into Jo. Now was not a good time for another round of reliving some part of her life.

"Oh, oh yeah. I'll leave in a little while I have something I need to take care of first."

Fargo couldn't understand it but Jo actually looked happy at the idea of going on a date with the would be murderer. "I think that fight with Zane got to her more than she's letting on" Fargo thought to himself. No matter how hard he tried he just couldn't see what Jo saw in the other man.

"It will do me good to take a night off and get out" Jo said happily "I'll see you in the morning director." And with that she left Fargo standing there a little worried about his friend.

"Okey dokey" he mumbled to himself, something's off with her. "I better find Carter and give him the heads up." Fargo thought to himself, then he started running through everything he could remember that Jo had experienced before that could explain her odd behavior.

**Zane's Apartment**

Zane was pretty sure there would be a lot of begging in his near future but he didn't care. He had a plan to get Jo back and he didn't feel like wasting any time putting it into motion. He'd spent the afternoon messing up not only the video footage from his fight with Jo and Grace's lab, but also several other labs around Global. If the DOD started taking a look, and they would, it would look like the whole building was experiencing the same problem. Zane hoped he'd gotten to it in time.

The only problem he had now was that the last time he's seen Jo she had been accepting another date with Marcus. "Note to self" Zane thought as he rubbed his chest "never piss Jo off this badly again." As much as he wanted to he didn't think interrupting Jo's date was going to win him any points. Henry and Grace both had been evasive when Marcus had come up in the conversation. Something was off there and he was fairly certain now that Jo was up to something with regards to the other man. He was also fairly certain that asking Jo about it would get him nowhere.

Zane decided to grab a bite and wait until it was late enough for Jo to have left work. "I have another rose to put into place after all" he thought to himself with his trademark smirk back in place.

**Café Diem**

"Where's Jack?" Allison wondered looking around the café "He was supposed to be there so they could keep an eye on Jo." Allison turned back to Grace. The two women had been having a long conversation about the situation between Grace and Henry and also the one between Jo and Zane. Allison heartily wished for once that fairytales were true and she could wave a magic wand and fix everything for her friends.

Grace picked up the conversation where they had left off "I know that Henry loves me, it's just hard not to be insecure sometimes. I want to be his partner in life and being left out of something as important as his relationship with Kim makes that hard."

Allison placed a hand over her friends "I know, but losing Kim was very difficult on Henry and it took him a long time to get over it. He wasn't trying to hurt you. I just don't think he knew how he was going to handle the situation. I really believe Henry was trying to spare your feelings Grace. He just went about it the wrong way because he's a man."

The last statement made Grace chuckle a little bit. She knew Allison was right and she had already forgiven Henry for it. Talking to Zane last night had helped. It had reminded her of how she had struggled at first with the knowledge of what her friends had been through. It also brought home the fact that this wasn't any easier on the five of them then it was on her and Zane. It had to be very hard trying to figure out where you belonged in your own life and the five of them where doing the best they could. Grace hoped Zane would realize that for himself. One thing Grace was absolutely sure of after having talked to the young man was that Zane Donovan was very much in love with Jo, he just hadn't figured it out yet. Grace was afraid that just because she'd lost her patience with Henry's secretiveness and had taken it out on Fargo, in her own lab of all places, it was too late for the other couple.

Jack had come by the house this morning and explained the situation. He was right there wasn't a lot of time left before someone with the DOD saw those security videos. They were going to have to get out of Eureka very soon. Altering the video of her own lab to make it look like no one had ever been there was one thing. But altering the feed from Section 5 where Jo and Zane had been stuck together in that cement and several other people had been in and out of, that Grace didn't think would be possible. At least not without raising a whole other set of questions with the DOD.

Starting to get a little worried Allison once again looked around the café and said "Where in the world is Jack, he wanted to be here before Jo. I've been trying to reach him for over an hour and he's not answering."

"Maybe something came up that required the sheriff's attention" Grace replied.

"Maybe" Allison said "But it's not like Jack to not at least check in with me." She'd give Jack ten more minutes then she was calling Andy. Allison's PDA rang; she snatched it up hoping it was Jack. As she listened to the frantic voice of her nanny all color drained from Allison's face. "When was the last time you saw her?" Allison tried to listen "I understand Andy was the only one you could reach, have you tried Jo?" Allison paused again and began rising from her seat. "No, I'll call Jo on my way home. Just stay there with Kevin."

Grace could see the fear on her friends face and tried to get Allison to tell her what was going on. Allison looked at Grace and with Panic in her voice whispered "Jenna's gone. Someone's taken my little girl." Allison knew the only reason she'd been able to walk out of the café was because Grace was supporting her. She was shaking from head to toe so she didn't argue when Grace said she would drive. "Oh God Jack where are you? I need you." Allison thought as Grace began to drive away.

**Jo's House**

Grace and Allison had been unable to reach Jo either. This started to panic Allison even more but Grace pointed out "I bet Jo's ignoring us because she doesn't want to be reminded to be careful yet again. You know Jo she does find it a little cloying at times when we worry about her." Grace had decided that since Jo's house was on the way to Allison's to drive by and see if they could catch her before she left with Marcus. The two women saw Jo's car in the drive and her lights on. Grace pulled over and before she could turn the car off Allison ripped open the passenger door and ran to get Jo. If she couldn't reach Jack she knew Jo would do whatever it took to get her little girl back.

Allison ran up the porch and saw Jo's door ajar she pushed it the rest of the way open. She started to call out for Jo as she entered but her cry was cut off by what she saw. As Grace came up behind her Allison slowly bent over the body lying on the floor; its eyes were staring with that blank look she had seen too often. Reaching her hand out she felt for what she already knew wouldn't be there, a pulse. Jo was dead two bullet holes right where her heart was. Tears streamed uncontrollably down both Allison and Grace's faces as they saw the gun lying next to the body. Jack and Jenna were missing and Jo was gone, Allison didn't think she could take any more.


	9. Chapter 9: Don't Cry For Me

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own words the rest belongs to SyFy.**

**AN: Thank you to everyone that reviewed the last chapter and for sticking with me for this next one.**

**10:30 p.m. Global Rotunda**

Zane walked into Global he wanted to get the rose on Jo's desk before she came in tomorrow morning. Normally at this hour it was quite but tonight there was a flurry of activity. The security personnel seemed to be organizing the scientists into groups. Clayton Jo's second in command seemed to be coordinating everything and issuing orders. There was an angry intensity about the man Zane had never seen before. "Where's Jo" Zane wondered "It's not like her to not be right in the middle of something like this". The only thing that would keep Jo from taking control of whatever the latest Global crisis was, was if she was injured. He looked around again and spotted Fargo across the room looking like someone had just run over his puppy. He made his way over to him worried that something had happened to Jo. The other people gave Zane varying looks of suspicion and pity as he passed them.

"Fargo what's going on and where is Jo?" the stress clearly evident in Zane's voice. Fargo looked up and Zane wondered if he'd been crying. Now He was starting to feel unease in the pit of his stomach, something was very very wrong.

"Um Jo, Jo's..." Fargo stammered unsure how to get the words out. "I mean her body's in the infirmary. I'm so sorry Zane someone should have called you."

Her body? What the hell did that mean? Zane felt his world come crashing down around him. A body implied someone was dead. There was no way Jo was dead, Fargo had to be wrong. He turned and started running to the infirmary, Fargo following him. Zane heard Fargo yell at Clayton on his way "You find that child, I don't care what you have to do and find Marcus Reynolds I want that bastard in custody by morning."

Clayton watched their boss go after Donovan and said in a very low and deadly voice "Reynolds did this to Lupo and he won't live long enough to make it into custody." The other security personnel around him nodded their heads in agreement. "Let's finish getting these search teams in place to look for Dr. Blake's kid then we'll go find this Reynolds guy." Clayton hated using civilians but with a kid missing he knew he needed all the help he could get. He just hoped one of the geeks didn't get themselves lost adding to their problems. With Jo gone he needed to get the situation under control General Mansfield was already on his way.

**Small Lab Outside of Eureka**

Jack woke up slowly and tried to clear the fog of pain from his brain. The last thing he remembered he'd been about to knock on Kilmer's door, now he realized his hands and feet where bound and he was sitting in a chair. Jack cautiously opened his eyes, across from him stood Marcus Reynolds with a gun in his hand. "Welcome back to the land of the living" a female voice said next to Jack's ear. "Beverly" Jack hissed out.

Beverly walked over to Marcus "You took care of Jo right?" she asked him

"Yes. It's amazing what a couple of bullets will do to stop a heart." He replied callously.

Jack's head snapped up and he tried to come up out of the chair. "Jo was dead and this bastard had shot her? God please let it be a lie." Jack furiously thought to himself. To Marcus he said "I will kill you if that's true."

Coolly Marcus Looked at Jack and replied "Oh I don't think so sheriff. You wouldn't want anything to happen to Dr. Blake's pretty little kid would you?"

Jack started looking around the makeshift lab, he saw Beverly walk over to a far corner where a playpen was set up. He watched as she bent down and picked up the sleeping form of Jenna. Jack thought of Allison and all the fear and worry she must be feeling right now. If this had been Zoe he would have lost his mind over what was happening to his little girl. Jack slumped back into the chair. He'd dealt with hostage situations before as a U.S. Marshall but he'd never been the hostage. He needed to think, If Marcus was telling the truth and Jo really was dead than Jack was on his own to rescue Jenna. He'd do whatever it took to get the little girl safely home to her mother, even if that meant doing exactly what Beverly wanted. Whatever that was.

Beverly looked at Jack and said "We needed a little insurance to make sure you would cooperate." Then she put the little girl back down. "I have no interest in hurting her but I will unless you get me what I want."

"And what is that exactly" Jack asked.

"I want the computer that came off that ship"

"Why it's fried" Jack tried to stall. He needed more time to come up with a plan and he knew Beverly wouldn't be able to resist the temptation of showing how clever she was compared to the rest of them. She was a psychopath after all.

"Not the on board computer I want Kim Anderson's clone. The one the ship created and you're going to get it for me."

"Kim? It was Stark that was cloned. How did Beverly know about Kim" Jack wondered, To Beverly he said "I can honestly say that no version of Kim alive, cloned, or otherwise has been anywhere near Global. " Something was off here he just needed to put his finger on it. How did Beverly know about the Kim computer? Not unless she had been…

Beverly watched the emotions play across Carter's face she knew the moment he'd figured it out "Yes Jack, you five weren't the only ones to travel back to 1947. Of course I hadn't planned on going, but once I was there I saw the possibilities." Carter waited knowing she would continue. "Now I can affect the change my father always envisioned. The secrets of the universe are locked up in that computer Jack, knowledge that holds a power you can't even imagine."

"Yep, a psychopath." Jack thought "How did you get back, Henry had to do something to our phones for us to return." Jack asked her.

"My father, he gave up his chance to use the device so that I could return to my own time. He gave me the chance to finish what he started." Beverly was getting worked up now "I will finish it Jack and you're going to get me that computer. The knowledge has to be protected and my group will do that. Science should be shared with everyone not hidden a way for the military to decide what to do with it."

Jack thought of all the experiments that had hurt or killed someone, all the times they had nearly destroyed the world. He didn't share Beverly's views about sharing that mayhem with the rest of the world. Jack didn't really like General Mansfield but he trusted the man, Beverly however he saw as someone that only cared about the power it would bring her. "So this is your new Akashic Field is that it?" Jack asked. He needed to keep her talking, he still needed more time to come up with a plan that would save Jenna and keep the computer away from Beverly. Hopefully someone would find them, he was very afraid he was going to need help to get out of this alive.

**Section 4 Supply Closet**

Dr. Carol Moriarty woke up on the floor unable to remember how she'd gotten there. The last thing she remembered was getting ready to leave for the day. An intense wave of pain rolled through her body. "Not good." She thought "What the hell happened to me." She gingerly began trying to get up and caught a look at herself in the reflection of some piece of equipment. "Oh god, I need help." She looked around for her PDA but was unable to find any of her personal belongings. She was in very bad shape and needed to get to the infirmary before it was too late. "Whoever did this to me is going to pay for it."

**The Infirmary**

Zane ran up to the infirmary doors unable to accept what Fargo had been so ineloquently trying to tell him. No, Jo must have been hurt and Fargo had in typical Fargo fashion over dramatized the situation. Because if he hadn't Zane didn't think he would survive. The site that greeted him had Zane recoiling from the scene suddenly he knew he didn't want to go in there and face what was happening.

Henry sat a computer redirecting satellites and running scans trying to find something that would give him Beverly's location. It was the only chance they had of finding Jenna and Jack. Henry was pretty sure the woman had them both now. He tried not to glance over at the bed where Jo lay. The grief that threatened to envelope him at the loss of his young friend was making it difficult to concentrate. He'd known Jo longer than anyone but Fargo and he couldn't believe that the young woman who had come to Eureka so full of life, so willing to help and protect everyone was dead. "There's too much death in this town" Henry thought to himself. Jo had finally been finding here place in this new reality and now it had been taken all away from her again only this time permanently. The thought of this made Henry angry and he once again turned his attention to the computer, Beverly had to be stopped before someone else was killed.

Allison was pacing back and forth, the tracks from the tears she'd already shed visible on her face. She needed this nightmare over with, she couldn't face any more tragedy, one more blow and Allison knew she would collapse from the weight of it all. "Jenna" Allison whispered she just wanted her little girl back safe in her arms. She didn't think she'd ever let go of her daughter again once she was and she had to believe that Jenna would be returned to her. She looked over at the bed where the still body of her friend lay and felt the tears once again start to fall. Jo, so tough and strong on the outside yet she had held one of the warmest hearts Allison had known. Jo had died trying to protect them all and with Jack missing Allison feared he might be dead too. Her heart was breaking into a million pieces and she didn't know how to stop it. "I can't just stay here, I need to be out looking for Jenna" she announced to no one in particular.

Grace had been standing next to Henry when Allison spoke, she now went over and putting an arm around the other woman pulled Allison down into a chair. "No, I know you feel like you need to be doing something, but you need to stay here and let Andy and the security teams do their jobs." Grace said. "It won't do Jenna any good if your hurt or taken too and you have to think of Kevin." She continued thinking of the teenager now asleep up in Fargo's office. Grace turned her thoughts to the young woman whose life had been cut short. She was racked with guilt; she'd helped Jo prepare for that first date. It had been so easy with everything going on to let Jo handle Marcs Reynolds on her own. That had been a mistake, a mistake that Jo had paid a heavy price for. Her husband and the other four had been very close and the grief emanating from them was a palatable thing. Her own grief was making it difficult for her to know what to do to help them.

Allison's shoulders slumped she knew Grace was right, but it was so difficult to just sit here and feel helpless. The Icy fear gripping her heart and her despair over her friend's death was threatening to suffocate her. At the sound of the infirmary door both women looked up hoping desperately it was someone bringing them news of Jack and Jenna. There stood Fargo and Zane, the look of horror, disbelief and pain across Zane's face broke the heart of the two women a little bit more.

Fargo had kept murmuring "I'm sorry" over and over again on the way there and Zane heartily wished the other man would shut the hell up. He didn't want to hear I'm sorry, he wanted someone to tell him it was all a mistake. He needed someone to tell him that wasn't Jo lying on the bed across the room, or tell him she was simply sleeping, tell him anything other than she was gone. As a scientist he would seek the truth of any situation but this was one truth he didn't want to face. His chest hurt so bad it was difficult to breathe Zane really wasn't sure what was keeping him up right. He wanted to run away, get on his bike and leave Eureka never looking back. There would be too many memories, too much regret for him to stay.

Fargo now stood silently next to Zane. He suddenly wasn't feeling socially awkward or uncertain about how to handle the situation. He knew exactly what Zane needed, it was the same thing he needed, to say goodbye to Jo. He leaned over towards the other man and whispered "Give her the rose, they always made her smile." Then he gently nudged Zane into the room and towards the bed. Fargo couldn't help himself, when he reached Jo's side he began crying again as he took her cold hand in his. Fargo thought back over all of the adventures he and Jo had been through together a painful smile playing across his face. Then he quietly leaned over and kissed her cheek whispering "You're my best friend and I'm going to miss you."

Zane looked around at the others thinking to himself "hadn't Henry said something about Jack going back in time twice, something about saving Allison Blake's life. Why couldn't they do that for Jo?" He looked at Fargo "Where's the bridge device? We can use that to get her back." He said excitedly

Henry started to say something but Fargo spoke up first "I thought of that" this had everyone looking at him in surprise "but it's gone, stolen. I think Marcus took it with him."

Defeated Zane stood there by the side of the bed looking at the rose in his hand. It was so like Jo beautiful yet with thorns that could prick you if not handled carefully. How her beauty inside and out had made the occasional contact with the thorns completely worth it. He laid the rose down on Jo's chest then taking the ring off its chain slipped it on her finger. "Oh God why won't this stop, I need this to stop." Zane cried out.

Henry stood up from the computer and walked over to Zane knowing exactly what he had meant, he'd felt the same way when Kim had died. Placing his hand on the other man's shoulder he quietly said "because death only ends a life, not the relationship. That you will have for the rest of your life. I know you won't believe me but it will get easier. Little by little it will get easier and you'll go on because that's what Jo would want."

The infirmary doors opened and everyone turned to see deputy Andy and Clayton walk in. Andy wore the frown that looked almost as creepy as his smile; Clayton looked like he was going to rip someone apart. Allison jumped up "Have you found Jenna, what about Jack?" She asked anxiously.

"No ma'am I'm sorry, we're still looking" Andy replied "We have search teams out everywhere, we'll find them" Clayton added.

"Then what are you doing here, why aren't the two of you out looking for my daughter?" Allison knew she was being unfair but she just didn't care. "Where's Reynolds have you at least caught that Son of a Bitch?" She continued.

"No ma'am" Andy said then walked over to Zane "I'm really sorry Mr. Donovan but I'm going to have to place you under arrest."

"What for?" Fargo snapped he really didn't need another problem right now.

"The murder of Chief Josephina Lupo" The deputy replied.

They thought he'd done this. He'd never do this, he'd never hurt her he loved… Zane sank into a chair, he loved her. The last time he'd seen her they'd fought and every word out of his mouth had been aimed at causing her as much pain as he could. When what he should have been dong was telling her he loved her, that he'd keep her secret, that he'd protect her. Now it was too late she'd never know how he felt, she'd never know he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. Suddenly Zane didn't care what would happen to him, let them send him back to prison. It didn't matter anymore, nothing did.

"I told you Marcus Reynolds did this" Fargo ground out.

"I can only go where the evidence takes me and Mr. Donovan's fingerprints were all over the murder weapon. There were no other prints on it." Andy said in that cheery tone of his.

Everyone started to protest at once but Fargo waved his hand cutting them off. He knew what he had to do it's what Jo would have wanted him to. For once in his life Fargo had suddenly had enough of the AI's in this town. He'd spent the better part of the afternoon and some of the evening trapped by his car's AI Tabitha in her trunk. Thankfully he'd been alone this time and it hadn't taken nearly as long to calm her down and get her to release him. Snorting in disgust Fargo looked at Andy and lied through his teeth. "Every third grader at Tesla elementary can fake a set of fingerprints. I'll give you evidence you can't refute" at least not once he'd put a subroutine in Tabitha so she would tell the same story, "Donovan was with me the whole time. We were trapped in my car when Jo was murdered." He put as much disdain in his voice as he could before continuing "I told you Reynolds did this. He's the one that tampered with Jo's car causing the crash. Jo has been investigating him since he got here. Why don't the two of you try doing your jobs and find Reynolds?" Fargo was yelling by the time he was finished.

It registered in a small part of Zane's mind that Fargo was defending him. No not just defending him but providing an alibi they both knew was an utter lie. Zane wondered bitterly why the other man was bothering he was only going to get what he deserved.

Once again the doors slide open and Dr. Moriarty taking in the scene stumbled inside heading straight for Henry. "I need help" she choked out.

Fargo barely glanced up at the woman "Now is not a good time Dr. Moriarty we're in the middle of something."

"That" the woman waved her hand at the bed "is Carol Moriarty, I'm Jo."

Everyone looked at the woman with shocked horror. Zane had never liked the other scientist but he hadn't thought she was this sick in the head. Walking toward her he said "Aw psych ward. Hi, I'm Henry."

"I can prove it. Ask me something person…" She threw up both of her hands in disgust turning instead to Fargo she started again. "Ask me something personal, something that only Jo would know." Hoping with everything she had Fargo would get her meaning.

Fargo decided to humor the woman at least until someone could take her away to an observation room. "Fine, what was the dream you shared with the whole town?"

Jo rolled her eyes, of course he would pick that "I dreamt that you and Stark had a sword fight over me and you won."

The light started to come back a little in Fargo's eye's "And?"

Sighing Jo finished "And I kissed you?"

"What was the name of my last girlfriend" Fargo asked excitedly.

"Julia, in fact Julia was the one that did this to me the last time. So I'm holding you responsible until you fix me."

"Jo" Fargo yelled and threw his arms around her to hug his friend. For once Jo didn't pull back but returned the hug "Yes it's me, now help me I'm not feeling very well." Fargo helped her into a chair as everyone else started jumping into action to help their friend, well after they hugged her too.

Zane stood there in shock wondering if maybe the rest of them hadn't gone over the edge from all the strain. He knelt down in front of Jo and looked her deep in the eyes wanting to believe. Jo looked up at him softly and said "Yes it's me, the woman whose house you broke into. Just to tell me you didn't like me dating other men."

"How did that end" he asked hope finally starting to take root.

"Let me remind you" she smiled. With that she kissed him.

Pulling back Zane smiled "That's my Josephina."

She batted him playfully but a little weakly in the arm "Now fix me before I taser you for kissing another woman."

"Yep, definitely Jo" Zane's smirk now back in place. Turning to Henry he asked "what's happened to her and what do we need to do?"

Henry filled Zane in while Fargo made arraignments to move the equipment Dr. Moriarty had used down to the infirmary. The fear returned to Zane once more, he could still lose her if this didn't work.

Allison quietly told Jo everything that had happened. Jo walked over to where Dr. Moriarty's body laid her anger at what the other woman had done to her evaporating. "I won't let him get away with this, Marcus Reynolds will pay for what he's done to you" Jo promised.

While the others had worked on Jo putting her back into her own body, Grace had taken over running the scans of the area for Henry. "I think I found them" She announced excitedly.

"Where?" Jo and Allison asked in union. Then Jo turned to look at Clayton and said "Get my gear for me we're going after them."

"The hell you are!" Zane snapped back at her. He didn't want to let her out of his sight and he sure as hell didn't want her anywhere near Marcus again. If the woman thought he was letting her leave the building to risk her life she better damn well think again.


	10. Chapter 10: And Then There Were None

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my own words the rest belongs to SyFy, and a tiny part I borrowed from TNT's Leverage because it seemed so Jo like.

"_The hell you are!" Zane snapped back at her. He didn't want to let her out of his sight and he sure as hell didn't want her anywhere near Marcus again. If the woman thought he was letting her leave the building to risk her life she better damn well think again_

* * *

**Small Room off of the Infirmary**

Clayton had brought Jo her things then gone off to get the team and equipment they would need together. Jo had gone into the room to put on her tactical gear, hoping to get away from Zane's incessant protests that she not do her job. No such Luck he'd followed her right in. Jo decided to continue to ignore him and change anyways. Sometimes she actually did forget she wasn't one of the boys.

Exasperated Zane tried again to reason with Jo "Do you have any idea how dangerous the…" He never finished his sentence in front of him stood Jo in nothing but her underwear; no lingerie, matching bright royal blue lingerie. The vision in front of him completely sidetracking Zane from his original goal. Familiar why did it look familiar? Oh, OH! Zane thought to himself I bought her that set. She'd kept them? "Um, are those some of the ones I bought you?" he asked her in a strangled voice. He clenched is hands at his sides and drew in a few shallow breathes. The sight of her far out doing any fantasy he'd ever had. When this is over I'm buying her a pair in every color I can imagine, he vowed to himself.

Jo looked up from what she was doing smiling at him. "I don't remember." She lied; they'd been her favorite pair so when Larry had blown up her house she'd replaced them. She just wasn't about to let Zane know it. She finished getting dressed trying now to ignore the fact that the anxious worried expression he'd been wearing had changed to one of intense heat. Now was not the time, she needed to focus. It helped that Jo still remembered the last time they been alone together and everything Zane had said to her. Her old insecurities and doubts about the relationship surfacing again.

It also didn't change the fact that as soon as she got Jenna and Jack back she'd be leaving Eureka with the rest of them. General Mansfield was already on his way. What she didn't know yet was whether or not she'd be leaving in the custody of the DOD or if she had enough time to go on the run. Jo knew Allison wouldn't leave until she had Jenna back and knew what had happened to Jack, but maybe she could convince the other three to leave now. Jo looked at Zane again and sighed "I need to keep some emotional distance between us if I'm going to survive leaving him" she thought.

Zane watched the emotions play across Jo's face and knew exactly what she was up to and he was having none of it. He walked up to her and pulled her into his arms, Jo started to pull away but Zane whispered "Don't Jo, please just don't. I thought you were dead, I need this." Jo's body relaxed into his and she allowed him to just hold her. Zane had always known he'd never be able to talk Jo out of going after Allison's daughter and Carter herself, but he couldn't help wanting to keep her some where she'd be safe. He knew this wasn't the right time really to start the conversation he was about to but, something inside him told him if he didn't fix things between them now he might never get the chance. He pulled back slightly and putting a finger under her chin gently raised her head to look him in the eyes.

"I need you to listen to me, let me get this out" he started. Seeing the serious look in his eyes Jo simply nodded and waited for him continue. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry for everything I said to you during our fight." Seeing that Jo was about to interrupt him he held up a hand. "No let me finish, I need to say all of this first." Jo nodded her head again but remained silent.

Zane pulled away and ran a hand through his hair, he was nervous. This was the chance he'd wanted her to give him and he didn't want to screw it up. "I was angry and hurt after I'd found out about everything, worse I was wrong about what I'd thought had really happened. I said those things not because I believed any of it but because I knew it would hurt you back. I know that makes me an ass. All I can say is that I was jealous." He snorted at himself in disgust. Jo simply waited knowing he wasn't done. Zane started pacing around the small room "I was jealous of the idea that there was another me, one you loved, one you thought about when I had you in my arms. I thought I was nothing more than a substitute until you could get back to him." He laughed mirthlessly "The first time in my life I care enough about someone to actually be jealous and I was jealous of myself."

Zane walked over to her and gave her a quick and gentle kiss. He wasn't sure how to continue, how to tell her what he was thinking and how he felt. Instead he asked her the question he dreaded the most. "Why don't we fit Jo?"

Jo hadn't been expecting the question so she hedged her answer "I don't know, I was hallucinating and I thought it would make you go away."

"You do know Jo, why did you say we don't fit?" Zane asked again afraid of her answer but knowing he couldn't do anything about it until she told him what _it_ was.

"It wasn't any one thing" she said quietly so quietly Zane almost hadn't heard her. She began again more firmly this time. "It was a combination of so many different things it's hard to explain. When I threw the ring at you I felt like I was trying to live someone else's life without any cliff notes on how to go about it. You weren't you at least not the you I remembered and I had no idea how to be the me you remembered. My job was different, I'd lost my home and the longest most serious relationship I'd ever been in had never even happened. Nothing fit, especially not us. Jo let out a small but sad sigh before continuing. "It was easier to cling to my insecurities in order to make myself move on."

"What insecurities?" This was what he needed to know, this Zane knew was what needed to be resolved if he was ever going to have a real future with her. "Talk to me JoJo."

Jo tried to explain "I'm a practical application kind of person and you're the one that comes up with the ideas in the first place." Seeing the confused look on his face she put it more bluntly. "You're smart, really smart and I'm not. A part of me has always been waiting for you to tire of the fact that I can't keep up and leave me for someone who can." Recalling she'd had this same conversation with Zoe after Jo and Zane's first date.

"Jo you're smart" Zane started but she interrupted him "I know I'm not stupid and in a normal town I probably wouldn't have had an issue with it. But this is Eureka where 99% of the residents have multiple degrees in something. You were right; around here I'm not the sharpest knife in the drawer. I can't sit around and discuss Heisenberg's Uncertainty Principle with you. Hell I barely have a concept of what it is."

"Way to go genius" Zane thought disgusted with himself "When you try to blow up a relationship you really go all out." Zane took Jo by the shoulders forcing her to look at him. He decide that he needed to be as blunt, no misunderstandings between them. "No you couldn't debate me on the Heisenberg Uncertainty Principle any more than I could go in depth with you on how to kill a man with my thumbs. But my passion is physics, science, it's what I was born to do. You, your passion is combat and protecting people it's what you were born to do. We're both equally good at our jobs, but that's what they are our jobs. We have lives outside of Global Jo. Science is not my whole life any more than combat training is yours. We both have other interests, some of which we share."

Zane pulled Jo into his arms and decided to go for broke since they were being so honest with each other. "I have my own insecurities about us you know. You're a good person and I a convicted felon. I keep waiting for the axe to fall and for you to figure out I'm not good enough for you. I've been a screw up my whole life."

Jo pulled back and looked at him with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "In case you haven't noticed I'm not completely adverse to breaking a few laws myself. It's not my first choice for dealing with a situation and I'd really rather avoid it altogether, but I will do it if I know it's for the right reasons. Hell Zane I had you hack the pentagon." Jo placed her hand on his cheek "I know why you stole that money from the DEA and I know what you did with it. While I don't condone what you did I do understand why. As for being a screw up your whole life that's not true. I know exactly why you were expelled from MIT and I know it was Marcus's fault not yours." This shocked Zane he had thought no one but him had known Marcus caused that explosion. Jo continued softly "You're a good person Zane all you've ever needed was someone to give you a chance and a reason to show it."

Zane bent his head forward and kissed her deepening the kiss when he felt her respond. "All I want to do is lose myself in her" He thought and started to push her back against the wall. They were interrupted by a banging on the door and Clayton calling to Jo "We're all set, let's rock and roll." Reluctantly Jo stepped out of Zane's arms saying "I need to go" and walked back out into the infirmary with the others.

**The Infirmary**

Jo took her comm unit from Clayton and placed it on her ear while walking over towards Henry. Softly Jo told him "You, Grace and Fargo, you need to go. Get out of here while you still can. Before Mansfield gets here."

Looking serious Henry shook his head no and said "I know we haven't really been showing it lately but you're not alone in this Jo. We are in this together, we're staying, besides you might need us."

Jo glanced over at Fargo and seeing the surprisingly mulish expression on his face knew she wouldn't have any better luck with him. Sighing she thought to herself "ok we all go down together". She didn't like it but from her time in the military she understood it. Nodding to them she turned to Allison and took the other woman's hands "I know it's difficult not to be afraid for Jenna and Jack, but I will bring them back to you. I'll leave my comm line open so that you know when I've found them."

"I know you will" Allison replied firmly. She had to believe in Jo and her abilities or she'd lose her mind with worry for her little girl.

Jo turned to head for the door when suddenly Zane grabbed her by the arm and spun her around. "After everything you have already and are about to put me through tonight I expect a proper hello when you get back. And you damn well better come back." He told her the worry for her clearly written across his face. Then he kissed her again trying to show her how much he loved her without having to actually say the words.

Jo stepped away "I'll be back" she promised him. The problem is I'll be leaving you for good once I do she thought sadly her heart breaking all over again.

Clayton stood to the side surprise showing on his face. The bane of his entire professional existence here in Eureka was head over heels in love with his boss. "Serves Donovan right" he thought "Lupo definitely won't put up with any of his crap."

For the second time since coming to Eureka Jo drew in a few calming breaths and once again gone was Jo Lupo head of GD security and in her place stood Jo Lupo Army Ranger. This time there were other people in the room and they did all take a cautionary step back from her. All except Clayton, he knew that look he'd worn it himself. Clayton had served under Jo in the army and he fully appreciated how deadly she could be, hell he'd relied on it a time or two. It told him everything he needed to know, they'd be successful tonight no matter what Jo had to do. Jo and Clayton nodded to each other and headed out the door, Clayton's expression now mirroring Jo's.

The rest all looked at each other after Jo left. It was Fargo that spoke what they all had been thinking "That was quite possibly the single scariest thing I've ever seen. I hope to God she never looks at me that way." The rest of them all nodded their heads in silent agreement.

"I _almost_ feel sorry for Beverly and Marcus" Henry said with emphasis on the almost.

Allison and Zane both snorted and in unison said "I don't."

**Fargo's Office**

The five left behind had all decided to move to Fargo's office and wait. With Beverly and Marcus out there and Marcus having taken Beverly's version of the bridge device they had thought it wise to do this with sonic protocols running. No need to make it even easier for the DOD to get evidence against them. They didn't know what Beverly wanted but the fact that she had her bridge device back didn't bode well for them. She'd already tried to send Grant back was that what she was trying to do with Jack?

None of them were saying much just tensely sitting around the office listening in on Jo's comm line. At first they had heard general discussions among her team about what to expect and if everyone was geared up and fully ready to go. Now suddenly Rock music started blaring away at them. Allison, Grace and Henry looked up at each other in surprise. It sounded more like a road trip than a mission suddenly. "She calls it mood music" Fargo stated "something about keeping the stress levels low while still getting ready to go in fighting."

"Actually that's pretty smart" Henry said, "keeps their minds off of thinking about what could go wrong."

"Well it's not working for me." Zane said worriedly. Allison nodded her agreement with this. Her mind had already gone through several scenarios were things went horribly wrong. They all fell back into silence to wait out what was going to be a very long night.

After what seemed like forever to the five the music suddenly shut off and they were greeted with the sounds of tires squealing and what sounded like a very loud crash.

**The Road Leading Out of Eureka**

"What the hell?" Jo ground out while trying to keep control of the modified black Humvee she was driving. The vehicle had been it hit on the roof by something very big. Into her comm line she calmly spoke to Clayton who was driving the matching vehicle behind her. "We have incoming, get everyone out".

"One O'clock" Clayton responded as another large object crashed down on the road in front of them. Both Jo and Clayton pulled hard on their steering wheels bringing the vehicles to a stop just short of each other and what appeared to be a small satellite now laying on the road. Everyone scrambled out of the cars and headed into the tree line.

Seeing nothing else headed their way at the moment Jo went out on the road to inspect what had hit her Humvee in the first place. It looked to her like complete junk. She looked it over and found an American flag on it with the word Apollo 12 on its side. "Perfect this is just freaking perfect" she thought angrily to herself. Reaching up she pushed the button on her comm unit that established two way communications with Global. "Henry, I thought you and Fargo were going to stop all this déjà vu crap. We're getting pummeled by space junk out here." Jo dropped to the ground as something else went flying over her head to crash into a tree across the road. "What's next is a toilet from outer space going to crash down on my headed turning me into a grim reaper?" Jo asked letting out an exasperated breath. Back at GD Zane and Fargo snorted at Jo's reference to the old TV show _Dead Like Me_.

She heard Henry's reply back "Fargo and I have a theory but we need Zane's lab and his program to test it. We don't want to be wrong and completely destroy the timeline trying to stop this."

Exasperated Jo sarcastically responded to Henry "Well there are five scientists one of which is Zane himself sitting in a room together. How about you guys get to work on that before my team and I find ourselves out here facing the next ice age, or disappearing into another dimension. This is getting really old really quick."

"We're on it Jo, just be careful" Zane spoke up.

Jo got back up and went over to Clayton. "We're close enough, we'll head out on foot from here." All of her men responded immediately and ran back out to the cars to grab their gear.

**Zane's Lab**

The five scientists entered Zane's lab to find the Stark clone sitting at Zane's station intently studying what was on the screen in front of him. Henry began explaining the theory he and Fargo had and telling Zane exactly how he needed the other man to change the parameters of his program so they could begin testing. Zane walked over to his work station asking Stark 2.0 to get up so that he could get to work. Stark rose wearing the same expression Nathan used to have when he knew something the rest didn't, the smug look that said he was the smartest one in the room and he knew it. Henry had always privately disliked that look on his old friend and thought it looked even worse on his clone. Zane sat down and saw the two still merging streams of light that wrapped around each other like a snake on the screen. "Ignore that no matter how I change my programming I haven't been able to get rid of this error" Zane with frustration evident in his voice told Henry.

Stark decided to enter the conversation "Your theory is incorrect and won't work, also that is not an error." Privately wondering if the next generation of scientists would be smarter than the ones he had to deal with now. He doubted it.

The other five turned to look at him with surprise. "What do you mean it won't work? Our thinking is perfectly sound." Fargo started in.

"Of course it's an error, that" Zane waved at his screen "Isn't even possible."

Stark looked at them all with smug derision. Humans really knew very little about the universe. "No that is this time line and you" he indicated Henry, Allison and Fargo "tore by taking your trip up and down it. What you're seeing is the timeline repairing itself. Reliving moments of your lives is the price you have to pay for what you did and it won't stop until the timeline is fully repaired. You're really very lucky that's all the universe is doing to punish you." He spoke to the group like he was addressing a class of intellectually challenged 8th grader's.

The five were stunned, maybe some of the data held by the Stark computer was corrupted. Henry spoke up "You're talking like the universe is a living thing with a consciousness of its own."

"It is, just not in the restrictive ways you define the concept." Stark replied. "You will not be able to stop what's happening and may actually cause more damage if you try. I would be happy to go over this in great detail with you, although I doubt any of you would actually understand it."

Allison rolled her eyes the Nathan clone really had some of Nathan's worse traits down pat. "So what are we supposed to do wait for it to finish repairing itself and hope one of us doesn't die in the mean time?"

"Yes" Stark said simply but with a tone of finality.

"Jo" Henry started.

"I heard" she cut him off "can't tell you how much this just makes my night complete."

The five started debating with Stark over who was right them or him.

**The Woods just outside Eureka**

Jo rose her hands indicating to her team to stop and get down. Jo and Clayton simultaneously hit a button on the night vision goggles Parish had made especially for their use. It allowed them to block out anything in their field of vision but humans. "I count thirteen spread out and fully armed." Jo said.

"I've got the same count" Clayton replied. Switching back to normal mode he continued "What I don't see is what their guarding, there's nothing else out there but trees."

Jo spoke into her comm unit "Hey guys I think Beverly is cloaking whatever building she's in again. We need to get it shut off."

She heard Allison reply "Someone will need to scan the area and get a reading on the signature. We can't help you shut it off until we know what's she's using to do it."

"Got it" Jo said back than turning to her men began to issue orders. "Clayton work with Global and find me that building. The rest of you fan out and surround them. Do Not Engage, unless I give you the word. I'm going to take care of our unwanted friends."

Jo heard Zane's agitated voice over her comm's "Christ Jo you just said there were thirteen guys out there what the hell are you…" Jo hit the button on her comm unit to cut Zane's voice off before he could finish.

"Chill Donovan" Clayton chuckled "Lupo's simply going for a walk in the park."

Everyone took off to follow Jo's orders. Clayton kept his comm line open with Global to work with the scientists. He had to admit sometimes having them on their side made things easier, but only sometimes.

**Zane's Lab**

Allison and Grace worked with Clayton to figure out how to turn off whatever Beverly was using to conceal the building she was in. Zane sat at his work station his hands clenched into fists. He felt completely useless with Jo out there taking on all those men on her own. "And she accused me of being an adrenaline junkie!" He thought to himself "The woman is a menace to herself and my sanity. She shouldn't be allowed to leave the damn building."

The five heard Jo's very serious and deadly voice quietly speaking "twelve" then a pause and what sounded like a rush of air followed by something quietly striking something else, "eleven" another pause two more rushes of air followed by quiet blows "nine". They couldn't hear anything else over the line, If Jo was moving she was a ghost.

"What is she doing?" Fargo asked.

It was Clayton that replied his tone indicating just how impressive he found his boss "She's counting down, letting me know how many of them are still left standing."

This went on for what seemed an impossibly short amount of time everyone listening in on Jo until she'd reached one. Zane's emotion's swung back and forth between his desire to lock her up in her house so she could never put him through this again and being totally impressed by just how skilled she really was. Everyone's assessment of Jo's capabilities went up several notches. It had taken Jo only eleven minutes to silently move through the woods and take out twelve armed men.

Jo's voice came over the speaker at them "And then there were none. It would be nice if I had a building I could see about now."

Grace's answered "We've got it, as soon as Clayton does what Allison and I told him you should be able to see it."

"Clayton you're getting slow in your old age." Jo commented deadpan.

"you should be able to see it ….Now." Clayton answered and muttered under his breath "slow my ass you try interpreting geek speak."

"That is so hot" Zane said to Jo just happy she hadn't gotten herself shot or killed.

"I know" Jo responded with a smile in her voice. Her voice back to being all business Jo told her team "Secure those men and wait for my orders. I'm switching off my Comm I don't want to be detected approaching."

There was a long period of silence, all of them waiting tensely for Jo to speak to them again. Finally Jo quickly switched her unit back on and said "I have a visual Beverly and Marcus are both in there. Jack and Jenna as well they look unhurt." Then she just as quickly switched her comm back off.

Allison finally began to allow herself to feel real hope that she would soon have her little girl and Jack back home were they belonged.


	11. Chapter 11: When a General Comes Calling

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own words the rest belongs to SyFy.**

**Fargo's Office**

General Mansfield had arrived at Global shortly before Jo cut her comm line off. He'd sent two soldiers to Zane's lab inviting everyone there to join him in the director's office. Well it wasn't so much an invitation as an order, one they would all be very wise to follow. The General was not happy. Mansfield stood rigidly in the middle of the room glaring at the other silent occupants. His two men stationed outside the door, no one was leaving this room until he had this latest mess cleaned up. It had taken him a while to get the full story of what was going on tonight out of the five scientists now sitting sullenly in front of him.

"Why is it that when you people decide to let things get really screwed up you do it in global proportions?" Mansfield asked then thought better of it. "No don't answer you've already given me a big enough headache." He looked again at the others all with varying degrees of stress, desperation, defeat and fear written across their faces. Even Fargo was for once being thankfully quiet not wanting to anger the General any more than he already was. Dr. Blake looked like she was barely holding it together. The General really couldn't blame her for that after all she was waiting to hear if Lupo managed to rescue her child. They were all waiting to hear if Lupo would be successful, the General really didn't have any doubts that she would be.

He was fully aware that five of Eureka's most prominent citizens had violated some serious protocols. Despite Donovan's efforts, and he was pretty damn sure it had been Donovan, to destroy the video evidence the General had already seen it. What surprised him was that Donovan had actually tried to step up to the plate and protect the others. Mansfield had spent the entire ride up here trying to decide what to do with them. He really wished the people sitting in the room would remain silent. He didn't need or want to hear anything more on the subject things were bad enough as it was.

**Beverly's Lab outside Eureka**

Jo took another look inside trying to assess the situation. She saw Jack standing up facing Beverly with Marcus holding a gun on him; Jenna was happily playing in a playpen sitting in a corner. Jo was thankful the little girl had no idea what was really going on. She also saw Beverly's bridge device sitting in the middle of the room. Jo silently made her away around the building to a small vent she'd seen earlier, she could use that to gain access without being seen. Normally she would just have her entire team raid the building. Jack would know in a situation like that to get himself out of harm's way until Jo had control. But there was a child involved and that changed the rules. She had no choice but to go in alone, she needed to do this quickly and quietly. Jenna's safety came first. She glanced at her watch, she had seventeen minutes left. Clayton would operate under the same directive they'd used in the army. If he didn't hear from her within twenty minutes of her last communication he'd move the team in and they'd use deadly force to contain the situation. She started crawling through the vent, time to get the show on the road.

Jack stood facing Beverly his entire body shaking with anger, but he was out of time. Beverly wanted the Stark clone and she wasn't willing to wait any longer. He was under no illusion that either Beverly or Marcus was going to let him walk out of there alive once she had what she wanted. Marcus had gone to great lengths apparently to set up Zane for Jo's murder and he wasn't about to let Jack live long enough to point the finger at him. The only thing that was keeping Jack from just taking the other man on was the presence of Jenna. It occurred to Jack that he felt a little like Jo he just wanted to be able to shoot someone, preferably starting with Marcus Reynolds.

He had kept Beverly talking for as long as he could in hopes that someone would find them, but now he had to make a decision. He could get her the computer and hope it would save Jenna, that Beverly would keep her word to return the little girl to Allie. The problem was he now knew exactly what Beverly was going to do with Stark and it terrified Jack to his bones. She didn't just want the knowledge stored in the computer she wanted Stark and herself to go back in time and control how and when a scientific advancement would be made. She honestly thought that Stark would be able to rid Eureka of the military's presence and give control to her father and his group. If the clone had any of Nathan's personality traits Jack was very much afraid she'd be successful in convincing the computer to do what she wanted. Jack didn't even want to contemplate what kind of world everyone would suddenly find themselves living in if Beverly gained that much control over it. The woman was even more unstable than she'd been when she'd tried to kidnap Kevin.

"It's a very simple exchange" Beverly said coldly "I get the computer and Allison gets her little girl back. Time to get going Jack. We both know you won't risk a child's life, especially not Allison's child." Marcus waved the gun indicating Jack should start heading for the door.

"How do I know you'll keep your end of the bargain?" Jack asked her, trying to stall a little longer.

"I guess that's a chance you'll have to take." Marcus cut in "I've already killed one person tonight. It won't bother me to kill another."

Beverly waved Marcus off "I have no interest in the child Jack. Why would I want to keep her after this is over? Get me the computer and you have my word Jenna will be sent home."

"Sorry if I don't think your word is worth much." Jack replied sarcastically. Jack could swear he just saw something move across the room, there was someone behind the equipment over there. Jack had to work very hard to hold his expression in place as Jo revealed herself to him and indicated he needed to keep the other two talking. Relief and happiness flooded through Jack at the sight of his very much alive and thoroughly pissed off friend. He nodded his head slightly letting Jo know he'd gotten the message, than she disappeared once again. The deadly serious look he'd seen in Jo's eyes made him smile inside for the first time since he'd woken up here. Beverly and Marcus were in for a world of hurt courtesy of one Josephina Lupo. They'd never know what had hit them.

"Enough stalling Jack my patience is at an end. Get back to Global and get me that computer." Beverly hissed

"Fine but Marcus goes with me. There's no way I'm leaving him and his gun back here with Jenna. I'll trust you to keep your word but I don't trust him." Jack replied knowing this would cause a problem between his two captors.

"I'm not going anywhere Sheriff." Marcus replied. He had absolutely no intention of ever setting foot in that town again. He'd committed murder and as far as he knew gotten away with it. He was not about to tempt fate now.

"Fine, Marcus will go with you" Beverly said.

"No I won't, that wasn't part of the plan. I have no intention of showing my face again until Donovan is safely convicted for Jo's murder." The two conspirators were now focused on each other as they began to argue over Jack's demand.

"Ok Jo if you're going to make a move now would be a good time to do it" Jack thought to himself as he prepared to move himself.

A loud noise like something large was crashing down came from outside. Jo had placed a small charge on some barrels stacked against the building and she now set it off. Everyone in the room turned towards the noise and Beverly began talking into a radio telling her guards to check it out. Beverly was getting agitated when she didn't get a response back from anyone. Jo suddenly appeared like an apparition behind Marcus her gun leveled against his head.

"Don't bother your boys are a little tied up at the moment" Jo spoke with a low deadly voice "Drop the weapon Marcus." She continued. The shocked silence that greeted Jo made the sound of the round she chambered to show how serious she was echo through the room. After a few heartbeats everyone started to move.

Beverly rounded on Marcus "Do see now why I wanted her dead. You're inability to do one little thing has ruined everything." Then Beverly took off towards Jenna. If she could get to the child she could regain control of the situation. Jo wouldn't risk Allison's child any more than jack would.

Jack had had enough of Beverly and her schemes, he took off after her. He was not about to let her get away again and he sure as hell wasn't letting her near Jenna. He reached Beverly just before she got to Jenna and he tackled her to the ground. The two began to struggle as Jack tried to restrain her.

Marcus didn't know how the bitch had managed to survive but he wasn't going down without a fight. His ego wouldn't let him admit he didn't stand a chance against the tiny fashion plate he was about to face off with. He swung around bringing his own gun up to fire at Jo but she quickly and efficiently knocked it out of his hands. She struck a blow to his head that left his ears ringing. Marcus backed out of her reach and assumed a fighting stance growling at her "I will kill you with my bare hands this time bitch."

Jo allowed a small but very amused smile to play across her face as she assumed her own fighting stance. "It will be very amusing to see you try" she told Marcus "I always enjoy showing amateurs how a real fight is done." Jo brought her hands up and flexed her fingers at Marcus silently telling him to bring it on. She was thoroughly enjoying the idea that Marcus thought he'd last more than a few seconds against her. She contemplated drawing the fight out, she really could use a punching bag right now and Marcus looked like a very good one to her.

Something in Jo's look must have penetrated Marcus's brain. He suddenly changed his mind about how wise a choice it would be to fight her. Instead he reached out and grabbed a small device sitting on a nearby table and headed for the bridge device, Jo right on his heels. She lunged at him and barely managed to twist her body away from making contact with Marcus as he activated the bridge device and disappeared. Marcus had escaped back in time. She really didn't want to do this but she quickly started looking around for another device so she could follow him. She had never wanted to travel the time line again but she had no choice but to follow him. She couldn't let Marcus get away and there was no telling how much damage he would do to the time line if left alone.

Jo found what she was looking for and took a shaky breath as she prepared to activate it. She was a little afraid of what she would be returning back to, she'd had enough of her life being turned upside down. She stopped short just as she was about to push the button, suddenly she knew there was no need to go anywhere.

It freaked Jo out a little bit, one second she didn't have the knowledge in her head and the next she did. Marcus had been arrested in 1947 as a spy. He was tried and convicted for the disappearance of Trevor Grant and executed for treason. "It isn't exactly the justice I was hoping to get for Carol Moriarty but it will do" Jo thought to herself as she leveled her weapon at the bridge device and fired until there was nothing left of it.

Jo glanced over to the other side of the room and saw Jack standing there holding Jenna. He had used the ropes Beverly had tied him up with earlier to truss the woman up like a Thanksgiving turkey. Beverly was screeching at Jack like someone who's mind had finally come fully unhinged. Beverly couldn't believe all of her plans had been thwarted again by the simple minded Sheriff and his deadly sidekick. Jo and Jack looked at each other grinning like fools. It was over they'd managed to stop Beverly.

Jack looked at Jo and said "let's go home." Jo nodded back at him for the first time since arriving in this new time line it really did feel like home. Neither of them knew the General was already there and their happiness would be short lived.

**Fargo's Office**

"What's taking so long?" Allison whispered worriedly.

"It really hasn't been that long Allie" Grace tried to calm her friends fears "Jo's good she'll bring them back to you."

"Then what? I know Mansfield and I'm pretty sure he knows everything." Allison whispered back urgently. Grace was very much afraid her friend was right.

Zane was having a hard time sitting still, hell he was having a hard time sitting at all. It had been eighteen minutes and thirty four seconds since they'd last heard from Jo. Not that he was counting or anything but damn it the woman was testing his patience to the limit. It didn't help that Mansfield made Zane twitch every time he was around. He really wanted to tell the General to back the hell off of all of them; they'd been through enough tonight. He was stunned to discover how protective of the others he was feeling, feeling this way about Jo he could understand but Fargo. He sat there clenching and unclenching his fists, he really wanted to hit something and wasn't all that sure he wouldn't if this didn't end soon.

Jo's voice filled the room startling them all "Everyone's safe and Beverly's in custody." She said all business. Her team let out a small cry of victory even though they hadn't done anything but round up a bunch of unconscious men and wait on their boss.

"What about Reynolds?" Mansfield asked her.

"He won't be a problem for anyone ever again." Jo replied everyone could hear the underlying current of worry that had crept into her voice after hearing the General speak.

"Good, get the prisoner back here and Lupo I'll be waiting for you and the Sheriff to give your full report." The General said as he looked around the room seeing the others smiling and hugging one another. Dr. Blake was crying she was so happy.

"Yes, sir" Jo told him. This would be the longest drive of her life. She hadn't been able to pull this off in time for her friends to disappear from Eureka.

The drive hadn't taken nearly as long as it felt to Jo and Jack nor had it been as happy as they'd hoped. They walked slowly into Fargo's office both of their faces very serious. They had formed a plan on the way there, neither of them was happy about it but they'd only had a short time to come up with it. Fargo's office could be dropped down several stories as a security measure. The others could use the teleportation device to get out. Jo and Jack were going to stay behind and retrieve the papers for everyone's new identities and meet up with the rest later. This would require that Jo do something that went against everything she had believed in but both were determined that the others get away.

Mansfield stood back and watched the scene in front of him unfold. Allison had leapt up from the couch at the site of her daughter in Jacks arms. She ran over to the two of them hugging them tightly then taking her daughter into her arms rained kisses all over the little girl. Whispering quietly to Jenna that she'd never let her out of her sight again. The happy little unit now stood there with Jack's arm possessively around Allison's shoulders.

Zane shocked the General to his toes. He never took his eyes off Jo as he stalked over to her telling her never to do that again. Then Zane grabbed her and kissed her like she had been lost at sea for months and only now just returned to him. Even more shocking was that Jo didn't haul off and kill the man but returned his kiss with just as much passion.

"Well that explains Donovan trying to protect them" Mansfield thought to himself. The others quickly joined in the celebration of everyone coming home safely. Mansfield decided to let the group have their short moment of happiness before he dropped the hammer on them.

Eventually the General cleared his throat saying "I'd like that report now Lupo."

Jo pulled away from Zane blushing slightly. How the hell did he do that to her, she'd forgotten there was anyone else in the room besides the two of them. Jo and Jack told Mansfield everything that had happened since Marcus had come to town and all about Beverly's scheme. Well most of it anyways they left out anything to do with time travel and Jo was never really clear on what had happened to Marcus. Especially why there was no body left behind.

The General listened intently to the two. When they were finished he looked around the room and began "I know that some very serious protocols have been broken recently. Frankly I'm surprised at all of you for allowing it to happen." The color drained from almost everyone's faces. Their worst nightmare had come true and they were all about to be sanctioned. Jo's neutral mask was firmly in place as she glanced at Carter. The two nodded to each other as Jack began to make his way to the office door to lock it. Allison, Henry and Fargo began to speak but Jo held up her hand to stop them. She tensed her body up preparing for what she was about to do. "When in the hell did my life get so out of control?" she thought to herself. Jo was about to strike a superior officer, not just strike him she was going to render the General unconscious so that he couldn't alert the guards outside.

"Sir" Jo began.

Mansfield cut her off "Lupo I have no evidence you've done anything wrong, don't give me any." This stopped Jo in her tracks and had her blinking in surprise trying to figure out where the General was going with all of this. All of them were collectively holding their breaths waiting to hear what the General said next.

"I have it from my own sources that that Barlow woman tried and may have succeeded in breaking the time travel protocols. Yet you Lupo don't have her in isolation. There are strict procedures to be followed when something like this happens."

"What sources?" Jo wondered silently.

"Um, she's in the psychiatric ward" Fargo squeaked out.

"So we're dealing with someone with a screw loose, not surprising in this town. Never the less there are procedures to follow and you didn't." Mansfield replied, disapproval ringing in his voice. "I want her transferred to my custody immediately. A woman as dangerous as her cannot be allowed contact with the public. This is to be handled at the highest security levels and I fully expect all of you to keep quiet about this. Am I making myself perfectly clear?"

Keeping her voice professional she responded to the General "Yes sir, I'll make sure of that." She wasn't really sure exactly what was going on.

Continuing to talk to Jo but now looking directly at Donovan Mansfield continued "Also Lupo you seem to have a serious problem with your security feeds. You're cameras and audio are distorted all over this building. Exactly how am I supposed to enjoy watching you send Donovan here flying across a room if the video is distorted? Get it fixed."

"A cover up" Jo thought with relief "The General knows about us and he's covering it up." She always did like the man. "Yes sir" Jo replied to him smiling.

"Good. Try not to destroy the planet for the next few weeks I'd like a vacation." Mansfield said then started for the door. He paused when he reached Zane and leaned in towards to young man. Quietly so only Zane could hear him he said "The ballet"

"Huh?" Zane asked

"She likes the ballet, take her." Mansfield nodded his head indicating he was talking about Jo. Then he left issuing orders to his men on his way out. "If I didn't need those people in there to keep this town from blowing itself and the planet up they'd all be going with me." Mansfield thought to himself. The General was a lot of things but he wasn't stupid, he knew the people in that room kept the town together.

"Thanks for the tip" Zane called out. He was stunned and he was pretty sure hell had just frozen over. The General had given him his seal of approval to date Jo.

None of them were quite sure how to act. It was really over; they were finally all safe and could get on with their lives. Fargo's PDA went off. Seeing it was Mansfield Fargo answered it with some trepidation. Hoping the General hadn't changed his mind about not sanctioning all of them. "General?" Fargo answered.

Everyone in the room could hear the General yelling at Fargo "There's ice everywhere and its thirty below out here do something about it."

"We'll get right on it." Fargo replied then hung up. To the room he mouthed the words ice age.

"I told you it was coming" Jo quipped. Everyone suddenly started to laugh. It had been one hell of a night.

**The Following Evening Outside Café Diem**

Everyone had gone out to celebrate now that they no longer had to live with the threat of being sanctioned hanging over their heads. The whole town was abuzz with the shocking new gossip. Lupo and Donovan had not only spent time together both laughing and smiling but Donovan had actually had his arms around Jo the whole time. It was going to take a while for the residents of Eureka to recover from the shock. Vincent was a little put out that he hadn't been first to have the scoop.

Grace and Henry had already gone home to celebrate together. Fargo had received a call from Claudia and gone off for a private conversation, hoping to convince Claudia to come visit again. Jack and Allison walked outside the café with Jo and Zane telling the younger couple goodbye and inviting them over for dinner the following night. Allison hadn't wanted to leave Jenna with the nanny so they headed towards Jack's SUV to get the little girl home to bed.

Jo and Zane walked slowly towards Jo's car. Their conversation had turned to Dr. Moriarty stealing Jo's identity. Zane was still shaken by the thought that if Dr. Moriarty hadn't switched bodies with Jo she might be dead right now.

"I'm sorry about what happened to Carol and I'm really happy to be back in my own skin." Jo said quietly, wishing she had been able to keep Marcus from killing the other woman. "I just don't understand why she thought my life would be a good one to try out."

Stopping Zane grabbed Jo's arm and swung her around to face him "Because you're perfect."

"No I'm hyper sensitive and over reactive" she replied

Smirking Zane answered "Well my ego's too big and I'm overly critical."

Jo laughed in agreement "No argument here."

Zane wrapped his arms around Jo's waist and looked intently at her "Seriously, I love you just the way you are Josephina, flaws and all."

Jo put her hand on Zane's chest "Love?"

"Yeah, do you think you can handle it?"

"I could get used to it" Jo said smiling. Zane bent his head down and kissed her deeply. When they broke apart he asked "About that lingerie I bought you, how many sets do you still have?"

Smiling invitingly up at him Jo responded "Well we could get out of here and go find out."

"Yes" Zane took Jo's hand and lead her quickly to her car. He had plans for the rest of this weekend. Big plans that involved Jo, her lingerie, and her bed. As the couple drove away he proceeded to tell Jo just what those plans were.

* * *

**AN1: I have two loose ends in this story to tie up but it didn't feel right doing so in this chapter so an epilogue will be coming soon. Also I have always liked the deleted I love you scene from _Your Face or Mine _over the one actually aired in _Ship Happens _so I used that as my deja vu moment.**

**AN2: I hope everyone enjoyed my little story, either way please review and let me know.**


	12. Chapter 12: Epilogue

**Epilogue: Destiny wins**

**Two months later**

Jo walked into her office and taking a shocked look around wondered when had a floral shop taken over. Everywhere she looked there were vases of roses. The perfume from all the flowers was a little over whelming. Feeling the change in the air Jo turned around to find Zane had followed her in. Raising a quizzical eyebrow at him Jo inquired "What is all this for, did you do something I don't know about yet?"

Zane walked over to her an intent look in his eyes, Jo suddenly felt a little like prey being stalked. "It occurred to me the other day that when we had our fight about, well you not being the real you, I'd overlooked leaving you a rose that morning." Zane seemed uncharacteristically nervous to Jo suddenly. Something was definitely up with him.

"As sweet as that is don't you think you may have gone a little overboard in the making up for it department?" Jo smiled at him. She had forgotten all about not getting a rose from him that day, but she wasn't at all surprised he'd remember such a minor detail.

"Oh only one of these is to make up for that. The rest are insurance in case we ever fight again, no for when we fight again. I don't want to make the same mistake twice." Zane replied his smirk firmly in place. He was looking forward to those fights and all the making up afterwards. Especially the making up afterwards, Zane had quickly discovered Jo was the most sensual woman he'd ever known.

Jo walked over to her desk and saw that despite all the vases of roses everywhere there was still her daily single rose lying on her desk only this one was yellow. She looked closer and saw that this time there was something around the stem. she picked it up and Zane's grandmother's engagement ring slid into her hand. Jo's breathe caught and tears filled her eyes.

"You've already made an honest man of me, so let's make if official. Marry me JoJo." Zane spoke to her softly. He couldn't quite believe how much of his future and happiness could rest on one simple question. The most important question he'd ever ask.

This time Jo didn't hesitate she turned around and throwing herself into Zane's arms said "Yes". All the love she felt for him shining in her eyes.

Zane let out the breath he'd been holding and kissed her. The intensity of desire they felt for each other still shook both them to their cores. "Let's get out of here" he told her huskily "I suddenly feel the need to celebrate."

Jo smiled up at him "Only if it's a private celebration."

"Sweetheart what I plan to do to you would shock the sensibilities of everyone in this building" Zane told her playfully, than his tone turned serious "I love you JoJo."

"I love you too. Why yellow?"

"When you ask the woman you love to the depth of your soul to marry you it should stand out from something you do every day. Well, that and it matches my favorite pair of Lingerie you wear. "

Laughing and holding on to each other the couple left deciding they deserved a day off together. Jo thinking to herself that when she got home she'd put on that set of yellow lingerie.

If Zane had proposed in his lab he would have been relieved to see that the time line had finally finished repairing itself. All the dread and fear he been living with over what would happen next to Jo and their friends gone. Stark however was there and smiled smugly as he watched the screen, he did like it when he was right. Now maybe the scientists would focus on what was important, Him.

Destiny had finally won.


End file.
